It's A Hard Knock Life
by you're looking sexy
Summary: AU. Emily Fitch is not exactly in her preferred line of work. Her night is brightened when a certain customer catches her eye. Be nice, first fic! Give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fic ever! I have read oodles of fan fictions, and thought it was about time I started one for myself. So this will start out as a oneshot and possibly turn into more. Review, of course :) Oh, and this is from Emily's point of view. I might switch to Naomi, but it's all Fitch for right now.

What am I doing? A question that frequently pops up in my mind. I look down at my torn fishnet stockings and my stained skirt. My shirt is nearly non existent. Being a prostitute is not exactly my idea of fine living. I don't really know what goes on inside these other girls' minds, but all I can think about is how disgusted I am. Not entirely at myself, but that is a part of it. I am mostly disgusted that there are men and the occasional woman who pay ME for sex. Little old innocent Emily Fitch. If my mom knew what I did with my time, she would probably disown me. She practically did when I told her I was gay. Well, it's all in the past. Except for the prostitute part, that is very much the present.

Not many people would be able to find humor in my situation, but I honestly have to. I would probably kill myself if I didn't. So rather than looking down at myself and balling my eyes out, I laugh. I laugh like a fucking maniac.

There's no chance of me having a girlfriend. Who wants a disease-ridden whore? Well, I'm not actually disease ridden, but they don't know that. Nobody knows what I do. They can't ever know.

Contrary to what you might think, I am totally clean. I know, what are the chances of a disease AND drug free prostitute? I don't really know how I've managed to stay that way in this scene. I've only been in my line of work for about six months now, and I'm looking for any chance I have to get out of it.

Now that my little introduction is over, back to work. Ugh here comes a 'customer.' Oh god, this woman is gorgeous. I wouldn't think she would have a problem getting any.

Oops, I think she's talking to me. I hope she hasn't noticed my ogling.

'So, I'm not really sure how all this shit works,' she says. Her voice is simply melodious.

'Well, how do you want it to work, honey?' I say, putting on my best slut, I mean, sexy act.

'Hmm, I want to have sex with you.' Blunt. I like it.

'Right, then you do get it. Follow me then.' I brought her to my alley. I know, my own alley. When I was told about my alley I was about as enthused as you are right now. Right so this girl. I don't usually kiss my customers because, um grody? But there is something about this woman that makes me break that rule immediately. Her lips are so soft, and I never want to stop kissing her. Things get a little more heated and I 'do the deed.'

'So, um, how much do I owe you?' She asks in a seriously innocent voice for what we have just done.

'How about this one's on the house, but you have to promise to come back?'

'Yeah, okay then. Well, bye.'

'See you.'

Note: I'm not sure I love the idea. It kind of just came to me. At this point, I don't really feel comfortable writing sex scenes. I know what you're thinking, why the hell did you choose to write about a prostitute? But I'll get better. So Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow, I was definitely not expecting that! I have obviously decided to continue writing this because of the awesome reviews you guys gave me. I never got it when the author's said it made them uber happy when they got reviews, until now! A couple of you mentioned "Secret Diary of a Call Girl?" I have never even heard of the show, but maybe I will check it out! I had no idea that such a show existed. Well, on with it then. Oh still Emily's POV.

There's something about my job that I don't absolutely hate. I think it's mostly just the feeling of being wanted. Not just wanted, but in some weird way, needed.

I live a comfortable life from the time I wake up until about ten at night. That's obviously when work starts. I get off at about three or four, depending on how busy the night is.

Oh, that woman is back again. Gorgeous blonde, you know the one. She's wearing a business suit, obviously expensive. I look at her left hand, and she is indeed wearing a ring on her ring finger. Hm, married.

'Hey sweetheart, looking for a good time?' I ask in my 'work voice.'

'Well, yeah. I told you I'd come back, so here I am.'

'Oh, you remembered.'

"Yeah, course I did.'

'Alright, you know the drill.' We walk back into the alley, and she immediately slams me up against the wall. She crashes our lips together in the sweetest and softest way possible. She is being aggressive, but soft at the same time. I can feel her heart beating wildly against my chest, and the heat radiating from her center. I flip her against the wall, switching our positions. The connection I feel to her is unbelievable. Every touch from her sends shockwaves through my body. I slowly trail my hand down her torso and into her panties. I drag my hand down her dripping folds agonizingly slow. I enter her with two fingers, and she lets out a guttural groan. I pump into her at a steady rhythm, and I can feel her start to convulse around me. Before she has finished completely, her entire body starts shaking unnaturally. I look up and her eyes have rolled back into her head. Oh god, I think she's seizing.

I immediately remove my fingers from inside her, and lay her down keeping firm hold of her head. I fumble inside my denim skirt pocket for my cellphone, and call an ambulance. I know I should run, but something about this girl is keeping me right by her side, holding her head in my lap.

She has stopped convulsing, but she hasn't woken up. The ambulance arrives, and I have to make up a huge lie to get out of this one.

'What happened here, miss?' The paramedic asks.

'Well, she's my girlfriend, and we were walking down this alley. Then she just started to have a seizure. I held her head, but I didn't know what else to do.' I am actually crying, but not just to make my act more believable. I feel terrible. This woman had a seizure while I was fucking her. All I did was call a fucking ambulance. I feel useless. I don't even know her, but I feel some sort of obligation to protect her.

'Okay, well we're taking off now.'

'I have to go with her.'

'I don't think that's…'

I cut him off, 'What a good idea? She's my girlfriend, and I'm going with her.'

He sighed, 'Alright miss, right this way.'

I got in the back of the ambulance, and just looked at her. I don't even know her fucking name. They're going to ask me, too. I look down at her skirt. Pockets. I stick my hand in and find my treasure. Her wallet. What? I'm not going to steal from her. Jeez!

Naomi Campbell. Really? I would piss myself laughing if I wasn't sitting in an ambulance with an unconscious Naomi. I suddenly love that name.

We arrive at the hospital, and, as expected, they wheel her away from me almost immediately. A nurse comes up and asks her name, so I tell her. She laughs. I want to punch her.

'Problem?' I ask, mustering up the meanest glare I can.

She instantly stops laughing. 'Oh, uh, n-no, I-I mean, s-sorry. Well it seems as if your?'

'Girlfriend.'

'Right, girlfriend, has been stabilized. You can go see her now.' I shoot one last glare at her before walking in the direction she has pointed me. What the fuck am I going to say to her? We were having sex and you had a seizure? Yeah, let's try that.

I walk into the room, and her eyes widen upon seeing me. 'Naomi.' I utter. I widen my eyes at her to tell her without words to play it cool. There's a nurse in the room. The nurse smiles at me before leaving, and I reluctantly return it.

'Um, who are you?'

'I'm, um, Emily, Emily Fitch.'

Note: Ahhh, I know, sorry. There will be Naomily interaction next chapter. This story has become very…..unorthodox. The seizure idea popped up in my head while I was doing dishes earlier, so I thought I'd roll with it. Review and let me know what you think. Oh, and I tried out the sex scene. Sorry for mediocrity J


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Once again, thanks for all of your awesome reviews! I really am a downer on myself, so I probably would've given up after the first chapter if not for all your review and alerts. Just a big, huge thanks to all of you lovely readers. Oh, and if you think this chapter makes Naomi's life sound a bit like a huge pile of shit, it's supposed to. It may seem clichéd or over dramatic, but what would fan fictions be without heaps of drama and angst? Anyways, on with the show!

Oops, Skins, yeah, not mine.

'I'm, um, Emily, Emily Fitch.' She eyes me skeptically, still not quite believing that I am indeed standing in front of her.

'Well, what the fuck happened?'

'Um, so, you see, we were, well, you know.'

'Spit it out, for Christ's sake!'

'We were having sex!' I yelled a little too loudly. Actually a lot too loudly.

'Jesus, would you like to repeat that, I don't think they quite heard you in China.'

'Anyways, we were having sex and you like started having a seizure.'

'Oh. So you called the ambulance then?'

'Of course I did, what did you expect me to do? Leave you to die?'

'Well what you do isn't exactly legal. Or something I would expect such a nice person to do.' When she said that I wanted to scream. Why? Because everyone assumes that all prostitutes are disgusting, mean, heartless people. It makes me want to cry. I am a good person. What I do for money doesn't change that. But she did call me nice. We'll let her off this time.

'Maybe you shouldn't assume that just because I'm a prostitute that I'm a heartless scumbag bitch.' I snapped. I couldn't help it.

'Woah, I didn't assume anything. Do you think I would have come back to see you if I thought you were any of those things?' She asks with a slightly aggravated expression.

'I suppose not.' I mutter.

'Anyways, thanks Emily. Why do you do, you know, what you do?' This question is frequently asked by those who know what I do. The truth is, I'm not quite sure. I mean I obviously need money, but there are other jobs in the world. I think it is like because of what I said before. I feel needed and wanted. Like without me, some people would be miserable. I know that's not true, and it's completely fucked up to think that any of my 'clients' give two shits about me, but I can't help it. In my mind, I do what I do because people need me to. Just like police officer and fire fighters. Naomi doesn't need to know all that…yet.

'I need the money.'

'There are other jobs out there.'

'You're one to talk! Why are you using prostitutes?'

'Because, my life is royally fucked. I have a husband who beats me, an employer who blackmails me, and I'm barely making enough money to survive. When I met you, you didn't care about any of that. You made me feel wanted. I am pulled to you like a fucking magnet. See, I don't believe that the only reason you're a prostitute is because you need the money. I think there's more to it, and you may think I know nothing about you, but I know more than you think.'

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Are you some fucking psycho stalker?' The only thing I can do is sound pissed off. I have no idea what to say to what she just told me. Not only is her life in the shitter, but I have a feeling she knows more about me than I do. And that scares the shit out of me considering she has only seen me twice, and both times were for sex.

'You're not as mysterious as you think you are Emily.' She said with what I can only describe as venom in her voice. 'I figured you out after one look in your eyes. You're just a scared little girl, who has lived in the shadows her whole life.'

'Look, Naomi, I don't know you, you don't know me. Let's not pretend, yeah? I'm just gonna go.'

'Wait, don't go.' She said suddenly looking like a wounded puppy. She sounds so vulnerable. Like if I leave she will break. 'Please.' She begs.

'Okay.' I don't know what else to do. I have a very strong urge to protect this woman. I walk over and sit in one of the nearly unbearably uncomfortable chairs by her bed.

'So, when can you leave?' I ask, feeling somewhat guilty for the way I acted when she practically poured her heart out to me.

'Um, I think they said I just have to stay overnight.'

'Did they call your, uh, husband.'

'Oh shit, I forgot about Anthony.' She says, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

'Hey, it's alright, I'll take care of it, yeah?'

'Thanks.' She gives me a grateful smile that I return with a sympathetic one of my own.

I walk out of her room and toward the nurses' station. I spot the same nurse that I nearly punched out. 'Hi, um could you help me?'

She has a frightened look on her face, and I feel bad for scaring the woman. I smile at her to reassure her, and she timidly returns it. 'Sure, what can I do for you?'

'Well, my girlfriend has just gotten out of this really bad marriage, so if the guy comes here could you send him off please?'

'I suppose I could do that. What's his name?' Shit, is it Campbell? I guess I'll go with that.

"It's uh Anthony Campbell.' She writes it down and gives me one last smile. I turn around and head back to Naomi's room. I don't know what I'm still doing here, but there's something about this girl.

I enter the room and Naomi looks…relieved? 'You came back.'

'Of course I did.' I say with a smile. 'I told them to keep your husband out of here.'

'Thank you.' I offer her a lopsided grin and a curt nod of my head in return.

'Naomi?'

'Yeah Ems?' Oh my god, that was adorable. What the fuck? Adorable?

'What's gonna happen when you leave the hospital?'

'I suppose I have to go home.' She says with sadness in her eyes.

'Stay with me.' I blurt out. I look down at the floor sheepishly. What the fuck am I thinking I've just met the girl and we hardly know each-

'Okay.' I look up at her with shock painted clearly on my face.

'Okay?' I ask incredulously.

'Yeah, why not? My life is bad enough, nothing could make it worse I suppose.'

'You won't regret it Naomi.' I say absolutely beaming. Both of our heads whip toward the door when someone bangs it open.

'Anthony.'

Note: Oooh, what's gonna happen next? Not quite sure myself.. Just to let you all know, updates will be sporadic. Inspiration strikes at the weirdest times for me. Well as always, review. Criticize as well! Always looking to improve!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Same old thanks to the reviewers. Glad you guys are enjoying this. So, I'm not really in the writing mood, but I wanted to get out at least one chapter today. The chapters most likely won't always be every day, but for now they are. Switching to Naomi's POV. Kay thanks. Oh and I'm debating on whether or not to bring Katie into this? Yes? No? Let me know.

'Anthony.' I look over at Emily and she is frozen in her chair. I have a feeling I look just as terrified as she does right now, if not more. This man has made my life hell, and promised to ruin it if I ever leave him.

'Why the fuck was I told I couldn't come in here? And who the fuck are you?' He spits at Emily. I am rendered speechless. I look at Emily pleading her with my eyes to help me. She gets the hint.

'Well, I'm Emily. And you weren't let in here because your _wife told me that she didn't want to make a big deal out of this hospital visit, so I told them not to let you in.' That has got to be one of the worst lies I've ever heard. I think she knows it to because I can tell she is mentally scolding herself. _

'_A seizure isn't a big deal? I can't fucking believe this! Who the fuck do you think you-'_

'_Stop.' I shriek. 'Leave her alone. She was only doing what I asked.' My voice is surprisingly steady considering the amount of trouble I have just put myself in. _

_Anthony looks at me like I've grown another head. 'You.' He spits. 'Don't get to talk.' He fumes in a quiet but threatening voice._

'_She can talk whenever the fuck she feels like it.' Emily fumes right back. If we weren't in the room with a psycho, I would find it rather cute the way her face goes all red when she's mad. Right, back to the prick._

'_Did I fucking ask you, Red? Didn't think so.' He takes a few menacing steps forward until he is right in Emily's face. 'I think it's time for you to go.' Emily doesn't back down. She stares him right in the eye. _

_Now let me just make it clear that a security guard has entered the room, but is currently cowering in the corner. Probably waiting for another guard to come. Fucking pussy._

'_I'm not leaving. I think it's you that should be leaving now.' Anthony's face is red, and if this was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of his ears. Emily gives a little satisfactory smirk, but doesn't lower her eyes. _

_This is what sent him over the edge. Shit shit shit shit shit. He pulls his arm back, and I spring out of my bed. Correction, I try to spring out of my bed, however am currently being held down by the various tubes stuck in my body. _

'_Anthony, no!' I scream. He turns and looks at me and delivers a perfectly menacing smile. Finally, another fucking security guard. The one that was cowering in the corner springs up and pushes Anthony over. The other guard helps tackle him to the ground, and wrestle him into handcuffs. _

'_Let go of me, you bastards!' He screams. I'm fairly certain our little Emsy has gone into shock. She's just standing there staring at where Anthony was stood only seconds ago. _

_After the security guards had removed Anthony, I tried to get her attention. 'Ems.' Nothing. 'Hey, Ems.' I say a little bit louder. I sigh. I stand up, a lot more slowly so as not to pull anything out from where it need not be pulled. I turn her to face me and I see that there are tears in her eyes. This surprises me. 'Hey, it's alright.' I coo, while gently pulling her into a hug. She clings to me as if I would disappear if she let go. _

'_How can you be married to such a terrible person?' She asks quietly, disgust and fear clearly present on her face._

'_He was so fucking nice when I met him. God, he was too perfect, too good to be true. He started hitting me, but he would always apologize after, telling me he loved me and he was sorry.' I scoff. 'I was so fucking dumb. He made me believe it was my fault.'_

'_It's not.' She interjects quietly._

'_I know that now.' I say softly with a sad smile. 'But it was too little too late. He threatened my life if I ever leave him. The beating is constant. I just don't know how to leave.' I say, now crying._

'_Well, that's what I'm here for.' She says with a smile added on at the end. _

_Note: I know these chapters are short, that's why I'm trying to get one or two updates a day. So let me know what you think. Oh, and if you think that's the end of Anthony, you're wrong._


	5. Note

Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I'm debating on whether or not to continue this story. Many people seem to have lost interest. I also have a ton of summer reading + essays to do, so I really shouldn't be writing a story right now. If you guys want, I will continue because if there is even one person out there still enjoying this then I will continue. It really is one of the best feelings in the world knowing that someone else is enjoying something that you created. So give me a shout via a review or a pm if you want this story to be continued. Like I said, one person is all it takes. More is always better :)


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the encouraging words guys. A huge thank you to ROCKtheMEDIA, Evon, Marmalade Meredith, iMakesPaxtch, LovelessNprescott, katrina, iwetta, FreakFlagFlyin, D, ruthiee, 2k10cathy, Jannis, javi, Anonymous-Obsession13, anyaskins, phantomfundraiser, and coolbeans17. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to nikinak13 for the very inspiring message. Also, I really love your fic Goa. Sorry about the long list of names. Much love to you all. Emily's POV. On with the show!

Skins doesn't belong to me.

Naomi was indeed let out of the hospital the next day. Apparently the seizure has no obvious cause. It was random. They said they only see reason for concern if it happens again. We are now in my car surrounded by a very awkward silence. What do you say to someone you've just met, but have already had sex with twice? That doesn't mean I've changed my mind about her staying with me. There's still something about her I can't quite put my finger on, but it's not a bad thing.

'All of my clothes are at my house.' She says almost inaudibly.

'Would you like me to drive you there to get them?' She shakes her head no. 'Well then what do you propose we do about that?'

'I guess I'll just buy new ones.' Her eyes are downcast and I can tell she is struggling to keep al of her emotions in check.

'I'm sorry.' I say. She looks up at me quizzically. 'About Anthony. Nobody should have to go through that. Especially not someone as beautiful as you.' She looks up at me with a small smile gracing her face mixed with a look of surprise. I look back toward the road to try to hide the inevitable blush that is now undoubtedly spread across my cheeks.

'It's not your fault. It's no one's fault but his.' She mutters the last part, immediately looking sad again. I can feel my blush start to fade, but the silence has returned. Although this time it isn't as awkward.

'Anyways, about buying new clothes. That's nonsense. We'll go and get yours.' I say with determination. The look of pure fear on her face is almost enough for me to change my mind and buy her a whole new wardrobe. Almost.

'I, we, I mean, I can't, he'll-'

'Naomi.' I cut off her rambling. 'We can. You can. Not today though. For now we can just go back to mine and relax, okay?' She looks absolutely defeated.

'Yeah, alright.' She mutters quietly.

We arrive at my house, yes house, and I bring Naomi in. Like I said once before, I live a comfortable life outside of my job. I may be just a prostitute on the streets, but the money is great. Not that I need it, my parents are loaded. My mother will give me all the money in the world if I want, so that her name isn't soiled. She thinks her kids are a direct representation of her, so none of us can ever slip out of her hold. Oh yeah, I also have a twin, Katie. She is unfortunately just as stuck up as my mother. I also have a pervy little shit of a brother, James.

Back to my house. It's gorgeous really. I won't go into detail, but it's enough to make Naomi's jaw drop upon entry. 'Tea? Coffee?' I offer nonchalantly, choosing to ignore the look of incredulity on her face.

'Ummm, uh, yeah. Coffee would be great.' She tries to recover, quickly changing her face to a seemingly stoic expression.

'Naomi, darling, come in here after you wipe your drool up off the floor.' I shout from the kitchen with a small smirk on my face. She walks in toting along a blush that puts mine to shame. 'Milk, sugar?' I offer.

'No thanks, black please.' I make a face at her. 'What?' She asks defensively. 'It's what I like.'

'Yeah, alright then.' I hand her the mug of coffee and bring her into my living room. I've decided that if I'm going to let this stranger live in my house, I'm going to get to know her. Then, if she is worthy, which I know she will be, I will tell her about myself. 'So, Naomi.' Her head snaps up to meet my eyes. 'What do you do for a living?'

'Um, I'm a lawyer.'

'Right. Favorite color?'

'Brown.' She answers immediately.

'Brown?' I ask somewhat disbelievingly mixed with a bit of sarcasm.

'Yeah, problem?'

'Well brown is just so, blech.' I say. We both burst out laughing at the noise I just made.

'I like brown. Next question.'

'Favorite television show?'

'Desperate Houswives.' I laugh at this. She just looks at me questioningly.

'You just don't seem like the type.'

The questioning went on like this, and by the time I was done, I had learned her favorite food is spaghetti bolognese, she has a borderline obsession with Lily Allen, her favorite flower is a gardenia, plus a bunch of other random facts about the wonderful Naomi Campbell.

By the time we were done I looked at the clock and realized I had to get ready for work. 'Oh shit, Naoms I have to get ready for work.' A look of disappointment flickered across her face, but it was gone as soon as it had come. 'Let me just show you to your room.'

She followed me up the stairs to her new room. When I opened the door her jaw dropped. 'This is my room?'

'Yeah, is it bad?' I asked worriedly.

'No, it's gorgeous.' She said breathlessly. She turned to face me and launched herself at me, engulfing me in a strong hug. 'Thank you so much Emily.' She whispered.

'It's no problem. Well, I have to go. Make yourself at home. Feel free to use or eat anything you want.'

'Thanks so much, Ems. I mean it.'

'I know.'

So this is sort of just an introduction to the dynamic of Naomily's relationship. And so the plot thickens.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: A new chapter, yay! I just haven't been inspired to write lately. I know, lame. But, here I am, writing a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Emily's POV. Oh, and I got blood drawn today and my arm hurts like a bitch, however much that is. So feel bad, feel bad I say! On with it then!

I went on with my work just like any other night, except this time is different. I feel something resembling…guilt? It's not like I have anything to feel guilty about. Naomi isn't like my girlfriend. Like she would ever want to date me.

Right now I'm driving back to mine. She couldn't like me, could she? I mean I know we had a rocky start, but she must feel what I'm feeling, right? What am I feeling? I like her a lot, I know that. Argh, feelings are infuriating.

I pull into my driveway and see several lights in the house on. What the hell is Naomi doing up at this hour? I pick up my phone from where it was carelessly tossed in the passenger seat. Eight missed calls. Every single one from who? You guessed it. Naomi.

When I first saw Naomi I could immediately tell that she is vulnerable. She said she could read me like a book, well I could read her like a book with size forty font. She puts up a front like she doesn't care, but really she cares too much. Alright, switch off your soap box.

I walk in the house and am greeted by every single light in the house on plus very loud music. I walk into the living room and find very asleep Naomi curled up on the couch with the stereo system blaring. I walk over to the stereo and switch it off, and Naomi immediately springs to her feet. I open my mouth to ask her what the hell she is doing when she bursts into tears. I rush over and engulf her in a Fitch hug. I don't whisper reassuring words in her ear because that's bullocks. Sometimes, things just aren't going to be okay.

We end up spooning on the couch with her as the little spoon. I keep a firm hold around her middle as her sobs start to slow down. My head is buried in the crook of her neck occasionally planting kisses on her neck. I don't push her to tell me what's wrong for fear of her crying again. I didn't know it was possible for someone to sob so hard and long. She is now just silently crying, tears occasionally running down her face. The sight is almost as heartbreaking as her sobs.

'Emily.' She whispers. She sounds so broken. She is asking me not to ask. Asking if we can just forget for now.

'It's okay, Naomi.' She turns around and buries her head in my chest. I rub her back soothingly, but still say nothing. Like I said, not alright. 'Naomi.' She looks up at me expectantly. 'Let's go to bed.'

'I don't want to.' She replies quietly, her voice hoarse from crying.

'Come on, you can sleep in my room with me.'

'Alright.' She says practically inaudibly. I walk her up the stairs and into my room. Her eyes are almost closed at this point. 'Thanks, Ems.' I give her a sad smile and lay her down on one side of the bed. I walk over to my side of the bed and get in. Naomi immediately wraps her arms around my waist, clinging to me as if it makes her breathe better.

'Goodnight Naoms.' I watch her drift off to sleep and realize I am exhausted and soon drift off myself.

I wake up having had the best night of sleep in a long time. I usually take a shower when I get home from work for obvious reasons, but I couldn't leave Naomi in case she woke up. I try to get out of her hold, but she's surprisingly strong. I shake her a bit to get her to loosen it, but it only makes her tighten her grip. 'Naoms' I whisper. 'Naomi.' Nothing. 'Come on Naomi.' I prod. 'Naomi!' I yell. Her eyes fly open and she attempts to stand up, but ends up on the floor. 'Jesus Naomi.' I get up and quickly walk over to the other side of the bed and there Naomi is sat with the most adorable pout on her face. 'I'm sorry, you wouldn't let go.'

'So you decided to push me off the bed?' She immediately responds.

'I see you're alright then.' Her bottom lip starts to quiver, and I instantly feel bad. I'm such a twat sometimes. This girl has just had a breakdown, and I'm being a complete bitch. 'I'm sorry, don't cry.' I scoop her up back into the bed in one swift movement. I'm not too weak either, you know. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. 'I'm sorry.' I repeat.

'Where are you going?' She asks.

'I need a shower.' I respond. Her face drops, and she doesn't even try to hide it. 'I'll be right back okay? I just feel gross.'

'Alright.' She whispers. I run into my bathroom grabbing some clothes on the way, and take the fastest shower I've ever taken. When I come back Naomi is fast asleep, or so I thought. I am just about to leave the room when I hear her ask where I'm going.

'I was going to fix you and me something to eat.'

'I'm not hungry.' She insists. 'Will you just come lay with me please?' She asks with a hopeful look on her face. I can't say no.

'Sure.' I walk over and get back into the bed. Naomi instantly clings to me, but I cling right back. It's nice to feel needed, wanted. And not superficially like with work. Those people want me, but they could just as easily find someone else to have sex with. Naomi wants ME. We both slip back into a light sleep.

I have only been asleep for a few minutes by the time on the clock, but Naomi wakes me up. She is thrashing about in bed. I try to calm her down, but she won't quit. I wake her up, and she looks startled.

'Are you okay?' I ask, immediately regretting it.

'What? Of course I am.' She answers. I'm immensely confused. I assumed her wild thrashing was a result of a nightmare.

'You were thrashing about.' I answer. A look of realization and embarrassment crosses her face.

'Sorry, I do that sometimes. I don't know why, but it happens.'

'Okay then.' I answer cautiously with confusion still clearly present on my face.

'I think I'm ready to get up now anyways.'

'We've only been sleeping a couple of minutes I answer.'

'I can't sleep now that you've gone and woken me up.' She quips. I stare at her with my mouth hanging open looking like a right twat, I'm sure. Naomi's back. 'Well don't just sit there. Make me breakfast?' She asks then grabs my hand and drags me out of bed.

'Ummm, Naomi?'

'Yeah?' She asks, confused.

'When did you get naked?' I ask, stifling a laugh. Realization crosses her face and she darts into the bathroom. I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I open the door and throw them in.

I hear a muffled thanks and walk down the stairs to make breakfast, still chuckling to myself. Even if I laughed, Naomi is fit. Back to reality. I walk into the kitchen and start on some eggs. Naomi walks in a few minutes later still looking rather red. I decide to let her off easy. For now.

'So Naomi. Eggs?' She looks confused.

'Sure.' She says cautiously. She sits down at one of the benches at my island. I finish cooking and put her plate in front of her. I sit down with my own and we start eating. It isn't an awkward silence, but not comfortable either. 'Look, Emily. About last night-.'

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' I cut her off.

'I want to.' She says, reassuring me with a small smile. I nod to tell her to go ahead. 'I'm so scared.' She whispers. 'He really fucked me up. I can't even be in the house alone without every single fucking light on. I feel like he's right behind me, always. I never feel safe anymore. When you're with me, though, I can forget. I feel safe, comfortable. Like I don't always have to be looking over my shoulder because you'll protect me. I feel like I'm more myself with you than when I'm alone. I know I've just met you, but-'

'No.' I cut her off. 'I feel the same way. Safe, comfortable, real. Important.' I declare.

'Exactly.' She says. I don't know what this means, but it's something.

Note: Alright, that's the end of my inspiration. Let me know what you think please! Your review fuel me to write more! So click the button. Reviews make me feel awesome, even if they're just one word or like a smiley face. So, doooo itttt!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So, same old song, thanks for the reviews and alerts and all that. I just want to clarify that this fic will be mainly about the development or lack thereof of Naomi and Emily's relationship. I won't be doing too many scenes about Emily's job, but it will come into play. A job like hers can obviously create some problems in a blooming relationship. **

**This one is Naomi's point of view to sort of establish how she's feeling about everything. Also, I hate to bring the red hair into this because it seems clichéd at this point, but I think it just fits. Plus, Kathryn Prescott's hair was an amazing shade of red. Kaythanksbye.**

**Skins, not mine. This story, is.**

All I see is red. Red used to represent anger, hatred, spite, blood, but now it's so much more. Passion, lust, romance, seduction, love. I'm seeing red in a whole new way all because of Miss Emily Fitch.

When I'm with her, I feel like a better person, you know? Like I can do anything. But when I'm not with her, I feel vulnerable and scared. I don't know what that means, but right now I don't care. I don't think I could properly function without her. Pathetic, really. I've only just met the girl. She's just amazing.

Right now I'm curled up in my bed, foetal position FTW. Emily's at work. I don't like her job. Jealousy ignites in my core when she leaves. Jealousy and disgust. God, not at her! At the people who use prostitutes. Yes, use. So, yes, I'm disgusted with myself. I know I have reasons, and so do other people. I still think it's wrong. I know, total hypocrite I am. I guess my perspective's changed now that I know Emily.

I think Emily is home. Either that or Anthony's come to murder me. I certainly hope it's the former. Anthony. I haven't even thought about him. I'll save those thoughts for later.

I walk downstairs because I don't honestly think I'll be getting sleep anytime soon. I am greeted by a very exhausted looking Emily. Her shoulders are slumped and her head is down. I don't even think she's seen me yet.

'Ems.' I whisper. Her head whips up at the sound of my voice. A tired smile graces her features when she sees me.

'Hey.' She says, he voice hoarse. 'What are you still doing up?'

'Couldn't sleep.' I answer. I walk over and envelop her in a hug. I don't know if I should have, but it feels right. She immediately wraps her arms around my waist and squeezes me tightly. After what feels like seconds, but I'm sure was really minutes, I take her hand and guide her upstairs. I can tell she's exhausted, but she needs a shower. Don't fancy a repeat of yesterday. For the record, I sleep naked. I woke up in the middle of the night and took my clothes off, hence how I ended up naked.

I walk Emily into the bathroom and turn on the shower to get warm. I turn back around and start taking her clothes off. I don't think she can do it herself at this point. She's past caring, however. I help her into the shower, and then leave her to get clean.

Should I stay in here, or go back into my room? Fuck it, I'm not getting any sleep if I'm by myself, so I'm staying here. I crawl into the same side I slept on last night, and am immediately soothed by the smell of Emily. As I start to drift off to sleep, I hear the shower shut off. I get up and go to Emily's wardrobe. I pull out shorts and tank tops for both of us. No, I'm not going to be sleeping naked with Emily again. Yet. She walks out in a towel and I hand her the clothes.

We change in silence and Emily doesn't even question it when I crawl into her bed. I curl up to her and wrap my arms around her, and she immediately reciprocates by putting hers around me. We both eventually drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

I wake up after the best night of sleep I've had, well, ever. The amazing sleep is made better by the fact that me and Emily are still curled up together. Do friends do this? Sleep like this together? I'm sort of a loner, never really had many friends. The few I made got fed up with my ice-queen bullshit. I don't mean to push people away, but they always hurt you in the end. They leave you high and dry when you need them the most. Also, people never change. Ever.

Anyways, back to me and Emily. I feel a really strong connection with her, and it is so easy to slip into a relationship with her. Whether that be a romantic one or not, I'm not sure yet. I hope it is, honestly. I don't know what would be worse; only being friends with Emily or not having Emily at all. Actually not having Emily at all would be worse tenfold. She's different, and I think she gets me. I get her. I have to talk to her today.

I don't know how long I've been sat here staring at Emily, and I don't care. She's so beautiful. I hope she knows that. I'll have to tell her. She's waking up I think. I'm greeted by the beautiful chestnut eyes that I can't imagine not seeing every day.

'Morning.' She greets me. Now's a good a time as any, eh?

'You're beautiful.' She looks at me curiously, but her expression softens when she sees that I'm totally serious.

'So are you Naoms.' I smile at her and she answers me with a brilliant one of her own. 'Hungry?' She asks.

'Hmm, I think so, yes.' She giggles at this. I mock pout at her, but can't help breaking out into a huge cheesy grin.

'Alright, let's go get some food then. I'm starved.'

'Didn't have enough to eat last night, then?' I spit at her. As soon as the words are out I wish I could take them back. That was so uncalled for. I feel like crying. Why am I so stupid? I hate myself. She looks upset. 'Ems, I di-'

'Forget it Naomi. Just, never mind.'

'I'm such a fucking twat.' I mutter. She starts to giggle, and I look up at her shocked. 'You weren't supposed to hear that.' I whisper sheepishly. 'Breakfast?' I ask hopefully. She nods at me so I grab her hand and drag her out of bed.

Emily is stood at the stove cooking pancakes for us, and I still feel like I need to apologize.

'Ems?' I ask quietly.

'Mhm?'

'I'm sorry. I really am.'

'I just thought you were different Naomi. I thought you understood.'

'I do!' I shout a little bit too enthusiastically judging by Ems jump. 'I mean, I think I do. Well I don't really. Why do you do it, Em?' She sighs and shuts off the stove.

'I need the money.'

'Now, I know that much isn't true.' I look at her, daring her to lie to me again. She relents.

'When I'm at work, I feel wanted, needed. Like a police officer or a fire fighter, you know? Like without me there, people would be just as lost in their life as I am in mine. I don't need the money; far from it. My parents, my mum actually, would give me as much money as I need. She doesn't want her kids to soil her oh so perfect reputation. I feel so trapped by her. That's the other part of why I do it. To spite her, in a way. Trying to let her know that she doesn't own me, you know? Except she doesn't even know what I do, but it doesn't stop it from making me feel better.'

'Wow.' Is all I can say. Emily looks on the verge of tears, so I get up and walk over to her. She practically collapses into my arms. She sobs. I try not to cry. She needs me to be strong for her. I think I've fallen for this girl. Her pain is my pain, and that is like the final nail in the coffin.

**Note: So, what'd you think? Sorry for ending it there, it has taken me a good part of the day to get this out, and I didn't want to wait any longer. For the record, I find it much easier to write from Naomi's perspective because I feel like she does about a lot of things. Mainly the people suck and always leave you. Oh, and the people never change, personal experience. So, let me know what you thought, suggestions, criticisms, whatever you want. Next chapter will be Emily's perspective as of right now, I think. I need to in order to properly develop the story. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So, I'm back for another chapter, even though I jammed my finger playing football today, so it feels stupid to be typing with two of my fingers taped together. Anyways, I was rather disappointed by the lack of reviews last chapter, but that won't stop me! Thank you to Anonymous-Obsession13 and ROCKtheMEDIA for being the only ones to review last chapter so far. Also vaskon has been a faithful reviewer, so thanks! Like I said before, Emily's POV. Cheers!**

After I had finished crying, I poured some cereal for me and Naomi considering the pancakes had gone cold. Now we're finished eating and are sitting on the couch watching television. Well, she's watching television, I'm watching her hopefully discreetly.

'Ems, could you stop looking at me?' Busted. I snap my eyes back to the television.

'What, I wasn't.' Lying is always the answer. I look at the t.v. but I can see her smirking out of the corner of my eye.

'Yeah?' I nod. 'What are we watching then?' She says smugly. I look at the t.v. Crap, commercials.

'Umm, fine I don't know.'

'Ha, I knew it! See something you like Ems?'

'Yes.' Oops. Well, caught her off guard with that one.

'Oh really?'

'Yup.' I look in her eyes and immediately get lost in them. We just sit there staring into each other's eyes. I could look into her eyes forever. Woah, what? Hm, Naomi is rather gorgeous. I don't know, it's just so natural having her around all the time. I can't really imagine her not living here. I meant to ask her about that. No time like the present, eh?

'Hey Naoms?'

'Yeah Ems?'

'How long are you gonna stay here for?' Her face falls. Crap. 'No, it's not that I want you to leave, I just need to know to make arrangements, you know? Food, clothes, soap, that sort of thing? You're welcome to stay as long as you want, I mean-'

'Emily.' I look at her. She looks rather amused at my rambling.

'Sorry, I just, I don't want you to leave.'

'Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go, so you won't have to worry about that anytime soon.'

'Good.' I say. 'What about your clothes though? It's been two days since you left the hospital, you can't wear my clothes forever. We're not exactly the same size.'

'Um, I don't know.' She instantly looks upset, and I regret bringing it up.

'Hey, it's okay. We'll go back to yours and get them. I know just who to call.'

'Really? Are you sure?'

'Of course. Anything for you.' She beams at me and I answer with a grin of my own.

* * *

'Emilio, how you doing man?' Cook. Loud and obnoxious, but perfect in this situation. I knew there was a reason I put up with him. That and he really is a sweet guy sometimes.

'Hey Cook, could you help me with something?'

'Yeah sure, what's up Red?'

'I have a friend who has a husband who beats her. Well, used to beat her, she's living with me now. Only problem is all of her things are still at her house. I was wondering if you could go with us in case the guy needs to be contained.'

'Of course! I'll get to beat his ass! I may be an ass, but it ain't right, shovin' around a woman like that. Course Cookie'll help ya man.'

'Great, are you free at four?'

'Sure, pick you girlies up then. See ya later Emilio.'

'Later, Cook.' I walk back into the living room where I left Naomi.

'Well?'

'He's coming at four.' Naomi looks frightened by this. 'Hey, it's okay, Cook will take care of him, alright? I'll be with you the whole time.' She looks somewhat relaxed by this, but the fear is still present on her face. I walk over to the couch and sit next to her. She instantly buries her face in my neck and my arms wrap around her protectively. The need to defend Naomi has only gotten stronger in the short period of time she has been living with me.

* * *

Naomi and I get ready and by the time we're done Cook has arrived. I go to get in the front seat of Cook's car, but Naomi grabs my hand and asks me with her eyes to sit with her. I smile and get in the back with her. Naomi is practically in my lap on the way to her house, not that I'm complaining. I could tell that Cook wanted to make a crude remark about it, but I caught his eye in the mirror and told him not to. His smirk was immediately gone and his eyes averted back to the road.

We pull into Naomi's driveway, and her house is one of those houses that looks exactly like every other house in the neighborhood.

'I'm just gonna have a smoke before we go in, yeah?' For a cock, Cook is really smart and kind sometimes. I nod at him, thanking him with my eyes.

I turn to Naomi and she looks on the verge of tears. I wrap her up in my arms and whisper comforting things in her ear because this time, I know it will all be okay. Cook won't let us get hurt, he would rather die. Me and Cook have a special kind of friendship. We both know we love each other, we don't ever need to say it.

'Naomi, look at me.' She looks up at me and I can see the tear streaks down her face. 'It's going to be okay. I promise.'

'How do you know, Ems?' I grab her face and crash our lips together. At first she doesn't respond, but then our lips start to move together. Before the kiss deepens I pull our faces apart and rest our foreheads together.

'I just do, okay?' She nods. I don't know if kissing her was the right thing to do, but it felt so right. Not to mention perfect. I give her one last peck on the lips before entwining our fingers and pulling her out of the car. 'Alright Cook, let's go. He nods and we walk up the steps together, Naomi's hand squeezing mine progressively harder. Cook strides up to the door and gives it a strong knock. I hear movement and then the door swings open, and Anthony is stood before us.

'We're here to get Blondie's stuff, yeah?' Cook obviously.

'Who the fuck are you, prick?'

'The name's Cook, now move fucker.' He chooses to ignore Cook and turns to Naomi who is practically hiding behind me. Anthony's face is red with rage at this point.

'And would you like to tell me where the fuck you have been?' He spits at her. I step even more in front of her, protecting her. I know she's strong, but this guy has monumentally fucked her up.

'She's been with me. Problem?'

'Yes, I have a fucking problem. My wife hasn't been home for the last three days! That's a fucking problem in my book!' Cook steps in at this point.

'Look man, she's had enough of your shit. So just fucking move so we can get her shit, yeah?'

'She's not going anywhere!.' Anthony shouts back.

'The hell she's not.' Me again.

'How about you and you're little friend here fuck off and leave me and my wife alone.' He chooses to ignore me and directs this at Cook.

'Alright, buddy, I've tried to tell you to fuck off.' Cook raises his fist and smashes Anthony's nose in. Blood is absolutely pouring out of his nose. 'After you ladies.' Cook says with his signature grin. I grab Naomi's hand and practically drag her through the door.

'Alright Naomi, you're gonna have to lead the way.' She leads me upstairs and into her bedroom, never once letting go of my hand. 'Okay, get what you need, I'll be right here.' I sit down on my bed and she nods and walks over to her wardrobe. I assume Cook has stayed to make sure Anthony doesn't get up, though I doubt he will be anytime soon judging by the state of his nose.

I look up at Naomi and she is just stood in front of her wardrobe, shoulders shaking. I sigh. This isn't going to be easy. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. She turns around in the embrace and puts her head in my neck.

'Naomi, come on, it'll be okay. Come on, I'll help you.'

'Emily, I can't do this. He'll find me. He'll hurt me, or you. Ems I couldn't live with myself if he hurt you.'

'Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, I promise. He's not gonna find you. We'll both be fine, alright? I'll make sure of it.'

'How can you be sure?'

'Trust me.'

'I do.' She says with nothing but sincerity in her voice. I take her hand and help her get out some bags. We fill them with everything we could. I told her I would buy her anything we couldn't fit in the bags.

When we walk down the stairs I know something's gone wrong. As I enter the front room I see Cook nearly unconscious on the floor with Anthony standing over him, face and fists bloodied beyond recognition. I hear Naomi gasp from behind me.

'Hello girls. Going somewhere?'

**Note: I couldn't make it that easy, could I? I debated making it easy, but this is much better I think. I actually kind of forgot that England is like 5 hours ahead of New York, so sometimes my update times must seem screwed up to you, huh? Haha anyways, my finger kills, and this chapter is my longest yet I believe, so hope you enjoyed! Review please and thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello again. So, here I am writing another chapter for your enjoyment and mine. You know something? I just had a mini epiphany. It sucks to be young. Nobody hears your opinion or even cares what it is. That's why I love this website. You readers care what I have to write about even if it is fictional. Alright, sorry about that, thought I would share. Now that my finger's mostly better aside from the small bruise, I'm ready to type away. So, here you go! Emily's POV again. CIAO! (-****That trigger happy dude gets me every time.)**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shitification. Naomi has practically collapsed behind me, clinging to my back. I really don't know what to do. We're screwed. I could scream.

'I'll scream.' I said.

'Go ahead. Screaming never helped Naomi, did it?' I hear her sobbing behind me. That was low. I want to kill him. I hate this man. Um, maybe I should stall and hope that Cook wakes up? Guess that's my only option at this point.

'You're a prick. You deserve to die, and Naomi sure as hell deserves better than you. And I'll make sure she gets better, too.' His face falters slightly at my confidence, but his menacing smirk is soon back in place.

'Is that so? You sound pretty confident considering I can beat the shit out of you if I want. Or, you can take your friend here and leave. Without Naomi.'

'No, absolutely not. I'm not leaving her. Do you think I'm stupid?'

'Why, yes, yes I do. You could leave and never hear from me again, but you're choosing a not so bright future. And for what? Her?' He says the last part with such disdain that if I had a gun, shooting him would be the easiest decision of my life.

'Yes, for her. You have this amazing woman who would've loved you and taken care of you and probably given you children one day. Instead you choose to permanently damage her. She's broken, and it's going to take a hell of a lot to fix her.' I was going to end my little spiel here, but I see that Cook has started to come around. 'Naomi is gorgeous, smart, and funny. A cock like you should've never gotten the chance to love her.' At this point Cook has risen to his feet and positioned himself right behind Anthony.

'Are you finished, bitch.'

'Not quite.' I say with a smirk. Cook punches him in the back of the neck, but not hard enough to kill the prick unfortunately. I immediately turn around and lift Naomi. Like I've said before, I'm not too weak. I motion for Cook to grab her bags and we're out the door in a jiffy. Yeah, I just said jiffy. Deal with it. I set Naomi down as gently as possible and slam the car door behind me. Cook puts the key in the ignition and puts the car in drive in one swift motion.

Once we're a safe distance from the house, I turn my attention to Naomi. She looks exhausted, physically and mentally drained. I can still see the tear marks on her face. She still has a few stray tears rolling down her face. I softly wipe them off with my thumbs. She looks over at me and gives me a tired smile. I smile sadly back and pull her into my side. She wraps her arms around my middle and I can hear her breathing start to even out.

We pull up to my house and Naomi has drifted off to sleep. I softly unwrap her arms from around me, well, as softly as possible considering the death grip she has on me. I ask Cook to carry her into the house and he sets her on the sofa. I bring her bags in and up to her room. I decide to make some lunch, or is it dinner? Lunner then, for when Naomi wakes up.

I'm putting the finishing touches on our lunner when I hear movement in the living room. Well, some rustling then a resounding thud. I quickly walk into the room, only to find a defeated looking Naomi on the floor. Her feet are hopelessly tangled up in the blanket I had previously covered her in. I can't help but chuckle. I reach down and remove the offending object from around her legs. I lift Naomi off the ground and set her upright. I go to let go, but Naomi has her arms firmly around my shoulders. I reciprocate by putting my arms around her waist. We stand there hugging for longer than was probably necessary.

I bring Naomi into the dining room where our food is waiting. I don't know what one eats at lunner, so I made sandwiches and salad. Simple. We begin to eat our food in silence. I don't want to push Naomi to talk to me. If I was her I would probably never want to talk again. She looks like she's struggling on whether or not to tell me what she's feeling.

'You can tell me Naomi. It's okay.' She looks surprised. Then she just looks sad again.

'I just don't know what to feel. I mean, it's not even about Anthony anymore. I've been dealing with his shit for years.' I wince at this proclamation. Years? Jesus. 'I know, years. I can't believe I did. I have always been so strong-willed. Never taken any shit from anyone. Then Anthony comes along with the promise of a perfect life. He made me fall in love with him, well made me think I was in love with him. Everything just happened so fast. Now, you come along looking all gorgeous. Long story short, I think I could be falling for you and it scares the shit out of me.'

'Naomi, you can't live your life being scared. I would never hurt you. The idea of that prick putting his hands on you makes me want to puke.'

'It's not just that. I know you would never hurt me, I can just tell. That's how Anthony started out too. All loving and shit. Then he turned into this monster who hit me more out of routine than actual anger.'

'Naomi, I don't want to rush anything with you. I want everything to come as it may. I will promise you one thing right now. I'm not Anthony. I never will be him. If I ever even start to resemble anything like him, you have permission to slap the shit out of me.' Her face right then is priceless. Like she would never even consider hitting me. That makes me smile inside and out. 'Well, I'm just saying. So, what do you say? Deal?'

She doesn't hesitate in the slightest. 'Deal.'

'Right then, I'm exhausted, so you must be too. Bed?'

'That sounds amazing.' I hadn't even realized that I put Naomi's bags in my room. 'Guess I won't be needing the guest room, eh Ems?'

'Sorry, let me just move them.'

'Nonsense. I want to stay with you. I don't think I can sleep without you.'

'Okay, come on then.' Naomi and I put on some more comfortable clothes before slipping into bed and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Note: Okay, I wasn't going to end it here, but I have chores. Blech. Alright, let me know what you think. Again, I will get to the issue of the prostitution and all that, but I needed this chapter to lead up to that particular discussion. So, review, please? I'll update again when I get ten more reviews. Evil, I know. Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well, I wasn't going to update today because my brother had surgery, but he is doing much better than anticipated. So, here I am for another chapter even though I only got 8 reviews for last chapter. This one goes out to those of you that take the time to review. Special thanks to FreakFlagFlyin who reviews every time and honestly has some very nice things to say. Oh, and Milch Getting, your review made me smile. My opinion could take up an entire book. I'm a very opinionated young lady. Thanks again for all reviews, and thanks in advance for the ones you will give me at the end of this chapter ;) Emily's POV is necessary for this chapter I believe. Naomi next chapter definitely.**

* * *

The next few days went on with a sort of routine. I wake up next to Naomi, we chat for a bit, we eat breakfast, watch television, sometimes go shopping, other times just talk. We always end up back in the same bed together, not in a dirty way, yet. I can tell she's being very reluctant about our relationship. I don't know exactly why, but I think I might have an idea.

My morning routine is interrupted when I wake up and Naomi is nowhere to be seen. I immediately jump out of bed and tear through the upper level of the house. Not here. I walk downstairs cautiously. What if something's happened? What if Anthony did find her? No, no, that's not possible. I walk through the living room without catching a glimpse of peroxide blonde hair. I walk into the kitchen and smell something wonderful. I'm instantly made aware of the fact that I'm rather hungry. Naomi makes fun of me, says I eat enough for three. She doesn't know how I stay so fit. Loads of sex will do that to you.

I let out a breath that I had subconsciously been holding when I am met with gorgeous blue eyes. I love her eyes. I love everything about this girl. I'm not going to deny it. I love her. I know I just met her and everything, and she's most likely not interested in me, but I love her. I'm sure of it. I highly doubt she feels the same, but every once in a while I'll see her looking at me in a peculiar way. With something close to infatuation in her eyes. As quickly as I notice it, it's gone, making me wonder if it was ever really there in the first place.

Back to Naomi and food. I love food. And Naomi. I look behind her gorgeous blue eyes that I've probably been staring at a tad bit too long, and am met with a gorgeous breakfast on a tray complete with a single lavender rose. I know that sounds redundant, but get over it, it's a real thing. She may not know what lavender roses mean, but I do. Love at first sight. Beautifully sums up the way I feel about her. Some people say that love at first sight is rubbish, but it's not to me. It was before Naomi. I wasn't instantly able to recognize what I felt for her as love, but now it's undeniable really. It's all about being able to read your emotions correctly. Not confusing love with lust and all that. Bugger, I'm ranting internally again.

'Naomi, this is gorgeous.' I say with what I'm sure is a ridiculously dorky grin plastered on my face.

'Oh, it's nothing really.' She says, blushing a miraculous shade of red. It's adorable.

'No one's ever done something so nice for me before. It is for me right?' She rolls her eyes. God, why did I ask?

'No, Em, it's for the squirrel living in my room.' Her blush has now jumped from her face to mine.

'Jeez, Naoms, way to ruin the moment for me.' She smiles softly.

'Sorry, but you weren't supposed to get up, silly. It's called breakfast in bed.' She says emphasizing the last word.

'It's really lovely. Why did you do all this? Not that I'm complaining, of course.' I say with a chuckle which she returns.

'I have something I want to ask you, and I wanted to do it properly. Oh, and you've been really wonderful Ems. You're letting me stay in your house plus you cook practically all my meals for me. I figured I owed you one.'

'I love having you here Naomi. It's less…'

'Lonely?' I nod. 'I know the feeling.'

'So, what is it you wanted to ask me?'

'Oh, let's sit down and eat, then I'll ask.'

'Alright then.' I drag out the words dramatically.

'Just go with it Ems. Just go with it.'

We sit down and eat the breakfast Naomi made, which was really delicious by the way. Now she looks like she's struggling with words.

'Out with it then.' I prod gently.

'Um, would you, maybe, like to, um, oh jesus, go on a date with me?' She says the last part almost inaudibly, but I didn't miss a syllable. Naomi just asked me out. Holy shit.

'Y-yes, I would love that.' She grins like the fucking Cheshire cat, and I'm sure my face isn't much different. I was not expecting that. Like, at all. If you'd told me last night that Naomi fucking Campbell, the girl I'm in love with, would ask me out on a date, I would've fucking laughed in your face. Or cried. Probably both.

'Great.' She snaps me instantly out of my reverie. 'Be ready by seven.'

'Tonight?'

'Yes, silly. Tonight.' I can tell she tried really hard not to make a sarcastic comment at my stupid question. I don't want that. I love her for her. Not who she tries to be.

'Naoms?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't censor yourself with me, okay?' I don't wait for a response. Instead I go upstairs to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

* * *

It's six forty-five and I'm absolutely shitting my pants. I have no idea why I'm so nervous about this, it's just Naomi. Oh, there's the problem. It's Naomi, girl I fucking love, Naomi. I spend my last fifteen minutes alone pacing my room. I have to admit, I do look amazing. I went for a simple, but skin tight black skirt with a cleavage-bearing green blouse. I've been told that I look good in green. By Naomi. I hear a soft knock on my door, and I walk over and open it. If I thought I looked good, Naomi looks a thousand times better. She's wearing black slacks that accentuate her gorgeous curves with a blue blouse. Gorgeous.

'Ready, Ems.' I can tell by the slightly strained sound of her voice that she's been checking me out, too.

'As ever, Naoms.'

We arrive at some fancy restaurant that Naomi has picked out. I'll have to ask her why. This doesn't really seem like her scene. We walk in and Naomi sorts out the reservations. I look around and instantly know why Naomi has chosen this particular restaurant. It's dimly lit, the main color of the restaurant none other than brown. Brown and blue, predominantly. I know it may sound like a dreadful combination, but it works in this particular case. Some things just work.

We're seated in a fairly private corner of the restaurant, as per the request of Naomi apparently. I wonder why she's never gone to work? What did she say she was? A lawyer, that's right.

'Why don't you ever have to go to work?' I ask her, clearly surprising her with my sudden outburst, but she quickly recovers.

'I only have to take on four or five cases a year. I am somewhat of a big-shot at work. Very highly paid. Unfortunately, that doesn't matter because the majority of my money is put directly into an account that's under Anthony's name. I'm left with a small percentage, which is actually quite a lot. Which reminds me, I'm paying. For everything tonight.'

'Naomi, don't be ridiculous.'

'I won't take no for an answer Emsy. All expenses paid, just enjoy the company, yeah?' I sigh.

'Alright.' I mutter.

We settle into easy conversation, talking about anything and everything. Well, except for Anthony and my job. Those two are off limits. Well they were. Until now.

'Naomi.' I get her attention during a lull in the conversation.

'Yes?'

'I just want you to know something. I have to tell you, but I'll only be able to say it once, so don't interrupt, okay?' She just nods. 'I do my job because I want to. Plain and simple. Those people make me feel wanted, like I have a purpose other than just mooching off of my parents. I don't need the money, that's just bonus. Obviously, you wouldn't like to be in a relationship with a prostitute, which I completely understand. I just want you to know that I will give up my job for you. You make me feel things I've never felt before. You are more than enough for me and I don't need all those other tossers to make me feel alright. Okay?'

'Ems, I don't see you as a prostitute. You're just Emily to me. I would love for you to give up your job, but if it's what you want to do, who am I to stand in the way?' I am gob smacked. This woman, this utterly amazing woman, would let me be a prostitute while she was in a relationship with me. It's not even that she would LET me. She's telling me that even if we are in a relationship, we are two people who can do what they want.

'No, Naomi, it's not what I want to do.'

'What do you want to do, then? What's your passion?'

'I'd love to be a photographer. My parents always set these crazy high expectations that I could never quite reach. Their dream was to send me off to a nice college and into a respectable career. I didn't want that. They weren't happy, they snubbed me for months after. Eventually my mum caved and told me that they'd 'forgiven me.' The only reason I turned to prostitution is because it was there. Offered to me on a silver platter. I wish I hadn't started.'

'Well, I think we're going to have to work on that photographer dream then, eh Ems?' I stare at her in disbelief. This should be the part where she's running for the hills, and I don't mean the ridiculously scripted television show. 'Right.' She answers for me.

**

* * *

Note: I was planning on writing more, but I'm ridiculously exhausted from lack of sleep. So, the date isn't over. Sorry if you think this chapter's kind of shit, I'm not entirely happy with it, but I wanted to give you great reviewers something to read. So, enjoy, then review. Honestly, I get a ridiculous amount of hits for each chapter with a ridiculously small amount of reviews for each chapter. I appreciate each and every one folks! Every single one counts! New chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day. Probably tomorrow. Cheers guys.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Wow, great response to the last chapter. Some of you were asking about if Emily would be able to just stop being a prostitute. Do you really think I would make it that easy? If I wanted to end the story here I would, but I have no intention of doing that ;) So, like I said this one will be Naomi's POV. I feel like I need to do her perspective every few chapters just to get a little insight into what she's feeling. So, on with the story!**

* * *

After dinner I decided to bring Emily to my favorite place in the world. The park. I was sort of robbed of my childhood, going through things that caused me to grow up very quickly, so I suppose coming to the park makes me feel like a kid again, or some shit like that. There's a specific park around the corner from my house, but I wouldn't dare going there. I settled for a park right near the restaurant we ate at.

Telling Emily that I wouldn't care if she was a prostitute was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I would still date her if she decided to keep her job, I would just be constantly jealous. I honestly care more about Emily's happiness than I do about mine, and that's never been the case before. I haven't ever dated another girl before, but that doesn't bother me. It's about the person, not the gender and all that.

Me and Emily are just sitting on the swings talking. I feel like I can tell her anything, my entire life story and how I feel about it. I usually ice people out, pretending I'm invincible. That I have no feelings. Really 'm just insanely scared that if I show too much emotion that people will use that against me, to hurt me. With Emily, it's different. I trust her to take care of my emotions and insecurities, and maybe one day I'll trust her with my heart. It's already happening, I know I'm falling for her, but this time I'm not going to fight it. I'm ready to put the past behind me and be happy.

'So, Naomi.' She says during a comfortable silence, bringing me out of my head. I look up at her. 'Did you mean it when you said you would be okay if I didn't quit my job?' I nod.

'I just want you to be happy.' She looks at me with what I can only describe as awe in her eyes.

'Thank you.' I nod in response. 'That doesn't mean I'm not going to quit because I am. It just might not be very easy.' She notices the confusion on my face and thinks of a way to explain it. 'Well, I have a pimp. I know that sounds ridiculous, but that's actually how it works.' I nod to tell her that I'm following her, when I really just want to laugh at how absurd that sounds. 'My pimp isn't going to be thrilled that I want to quit. In fact, she probably won't let me. I'll have to threaten her with going to the cops or something like that. It could get ugly.'

'Two things. One, she? And two, if you go to the police, won't you be arrested as well for prostitution.'

'Yes, she. Her name is Karen. Don't know her last name. Also, yes. That's why I said threaten to go to the police. Karen's not exactly bright. She probably wouldn't figure that out 'til I was long gone.'

'Oh. Okay then.'

'Yeah, well, are you ready to go home?'

'I suppose.' I stick my hand out for Emily to take and she does, entwining our fingers. I've never been one for hand-holding, but I will never pass up an opportunity to hold Emily's hand.

* * *

We arrive home a little bit later. It's too early for bed, so I suggest that we watch a movie. She said yes as long as she gets to pick. I begrudgingly agreed. When I sit down to watch the movie, Emily is standing in front of the DVD player putting the movie in.

'What are we watching?' I ask innocently.

'Not telling.' She says in a sing-song voice.

'What are you, five?'

'You're just bitter.'

'Am not.'

'Who's five now?' I just stay silent with a pout on my face. She came over and bent down so she was level with my face, and surprised me by pecking me on the lips. My mock-pout was replaced with a smile mixed with a look of surprise. 'Don't pout, it doesn't suit you.' She says.

'Why can't you just tell me what it is?'

'Why can't you just wait?'

'Why did you just answer my question with another question?'

'Why did you just do the same thing?' I decide to just shut up. I look straight ahead at the television and when I chance a glance toward Emily, we both burst out laughing.

'I guess we've both got a bit of five-year-old in us, eh?'

'Guess so.' She says in between giggles. Once we've settled down I realize that she's chosen Finding Nemo. Really? Well, I guess it's alright. Besides, I think it's adorable that Emily actually chose this in particular out of her massive film collection.

'Finding Nemo?' I ask, just out of curiosity as to why she chose to watch this.

'Yeah, I think it's adorable.'

'Just like you.' Shit, that one was supposed to stay in my head. I turn what I'm sure is a rather impressive shade of red. I've never blushed so much in my life as when I'm with Emily.

'Thanks Naoms. Now shut up and watch the film please.'

'Yes ma'am.' I realize that me and Emily are sitting as closely as possible without actually touching. I don't like it. I reach out and grab her hand, intertwining our fingers. She peels her eyes away from the movie long enough to shoot me a smile.

The next thing I know, I am opening my eyes to a blue-screened television. I feel Emily's head on top of mine, our hands still clasped between us. We must've both fallen asleep. Well, this is becoming exceedingly uncomfortable, so I'm going to have to wake Emily up. I sit myself up, gently letting her head fall on my shoulder.

'Emily.' I shake her a bit. Her eyes pop open before her lids droop lazily.

'I'm tired, Naomi. Just let me sleep.'

'No can do, Ems. Lets go. You'll thank me in the morning.'

'Carry me.' She reaches her arms in the air for me to lift her.

'Emily, you can walk, come on.'

'Please, Naoms.' If this is indicative of how our relationship is going to be, I'm not sure I like it. And by that I mean me not being able to tell Emily no.

'Alright, up you go.' I lift her up, wedding style. Her arms go around my neck loosely. Jesus. 'You're gonna have to hold on a little tighter, babe.' Her arms tighten infinitesimally. I sigh. I guess I'm doing all the work here.

I manage to get her up the stairs and drop her not-so-gently onto our bed. Well, I might as well call it our bed, I sleep in it every night. This isn't exactly how I envisioned our night ending. I was at least hoping for a kiss. Oh well, maybe I'll get one tomorrow. I decide to just slip in next to Emily who instantaneously wraps her arms around my waist and puts her head in my neck. I kiss the top of her head.

'Night, Ems.' I don't get an answer, so I assume she's sleeping already.

* * *

I wake up to a still sleeping Emily. If sleeping was an Olympic sport, Emily would be a gold medalist. I always wake up at least ten minutes before her which I spend just watching her sleep. When I put it like that it sounds rather creepy. Oh well, I don't care if it is. She's gorgeous.

I've been awake for about fifteen minutes when Emily starts to wake up. Her eyes open and I can breathe easier just by looking into her eyes.

'Hey you.' I say.

'Hey.' She says, looking sheepish.

'Alright, Ems?'

'I'm sorry about last night. That isn't exactly how I expected it to end.' I let out a chuckle and she just blushed.

'It's okay, Em. It was cute.'

'Right.'

'Breakfast?'

'Of course.'

After a nice breakfast, cooked by Emily, we are sitting on her front porch. She has one of those porch swings. We are sat cuddled up together rocking gently back and forth, cups of coffee in hand. This is another thing I love about Emily. I feel comfortable just being with her; no awkward silences.

'I'm going to go see Karen today. She'll probably be rather angry considering I've skipped work a lot in the last week.'

'Do you want me to go with you?' She looks at me, surprise gracing her features.

'You would do that?'

'Of course I would. So?'

'Yeah, course I want you to come. But we're bringing someone else along as well.'

'Who, Cook?'

'No. I'm going to tell my sister.'

* * *

**Note: Right, so, review, please and thank you. Suggestions, criticisms, praises, all that jazz. I've been working on my summer reading unhappily, but it has to be done. So, updates may be more sporadic. I mean it this time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Woah, hold on there critic. If you're a normal person who has a reading comprehension level higher than that of a kindergartener, skip forward please. This is all for you critic. First of all, really? Check my facts? How about you check yours. Seriously. I never said that Emily was rich BECAUSE of the prostitution. I clearly said that her parents give her all the money she needs. Yes, I'm aware that pimps are smart, like you said, they have to be. I was aware of that fact when I wrote it, but this? This right here? Is a STORY. Fictional, see? Not real? Get it? Again with the falling in love, fiction? Love at first sight? All of this is IN THE WRITING. Also, I have gone into detail numerous times throughout the story as to how Emily feels about her job. If you don't understand it, tough. I am aware that this has a lot of potential, and everyone else seems to think I am fulfilling it just fine. Who said Anthony was done? Did I say that? Didn't think so. Also, there is a fine line between criticism and story-bashing, and you seemed to be mainly focused on the latter. If you would've told me how you would've liked to see the story changed, fine, criticism. That's not what you did. You just put everything I've worked on down. If you attend Yale, they certainly have lowered their standards, haven't they? You had all of these nasty things to say about my story, but you couldn't even bother logging in. People disgust me. I'm done. Good day, sir.**

**Sorry about that, some people just need to learn their place, you know? If you don't like my story, I'm sorry, but you don't have to read it. Nobody's making you. Anyways, thanks to all of you normal people who left great reviews for me, you guys rock. I'm not normally a nasty person, but if you insult me or my work, I get a little defensive. So, back to the story. I'm not going to change the way I write to make other people happy, so here's another shitty chapter for you all. Oh, and yes, I meant to clarify that the pimp is Karen McClair. Emily's POV.**

* * *

'Your sister? I thought you said nobody in your family knows about this?'

'They don't, but I'm going to tell her. She'll understand. I hope. If anyone can get me out of this mess, it's her.'

'Alright then. When are we going to sort this?'

'Katie will probably want some time to figure all this shit out, so it will probably be another week at least. I'll still have to go into work for the time being as well.' Naomi's face drops at this information, and she doesn't even try to hide it. 'It's just one more week, Naoms.'

'I know.' She whispers. 'It's not even like we're together, it's just. I mean, I don't.' She lets out a long sigh. ' I just don't like the thought of other people touching you, you know? That kind of scares me. I've only just met you, but I care so much. I shouldn't, it's not normal.'

'I know how you feel.' I say with a small smile.

* * *

My finger hovers over the send button, battling in my mind whether or not to press it. 'I always do.' I mutter to myself. Katie and I have a rather odd relationship. We obviously love each other, we just have a rather unorthodox way of showing it. I haven't called her in about a month. I've always been such a terrible liar, and even talking to her on the phone, she would be able to get the truth out of me. I press the send button and press the speaker to my ear.

The phone only rings two and a half times before my sister's voice shrieks through the receiver. 'Why the hell haven't you spoken to me, bitch? Always thinking about yourself, aren't you? God, so typical.' She goes on for about another minute about what a terrible sister I am. When she's done I think it's safe to speak.

'Hello to you too Katie. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. Could you come over today?'

'I don't know if I even want to see you.'

'Please, Katie? I'm sorry. I need you.' I say this with such vulnerability in my tone that even Katie can't ignore it. She sighs because she knows she'll be here.

'Yeah, alright. What time?'

'Six? I'll make you dinner.'

'Fine six it is. See you then, lezzer.'

'Love you, Katie.'

'You too, Ems.' She says it so quickly and quietly I'm not sure I even heard it, or if I was meant to. Katie's changed. She's not the overshadowing bitch she used to be. I'm just not sure if she knows it yet.

* * *

Naomi and I are sitting in the living room, watching t.v.

'Naomi, what are we doing?'

'Um, we're watching telly, Ems. You're memory going a bit?' She asks, clearly confused.

'No, I don't mean right now. I mean what are we?' Realization settles on her face.

'I don't know if I'm ready to be in another relationship yet. I always thought I would never be able to be happy with someone again because of what Anthony did to me. Then again, I feel safe with you. Like I can face the world.' Swoon. That was an adorable little speech. Every time she brings up Anthony, I feel like punching someone, but then I realize how it must make her feel and I just feel guilty.

'I understand, just promise me one thing.'

'What?'

'Tell me when you're ready. When you're ready, I'm ready.'

'I promise.'

'Good. Now, what do you say we get started on dinner?'

'Sure. I must warn you, I'm not much of a cook. All I can cook is breakfast. And sandwiches. I make good sandwiches.'

'Well, if I'm ever in need of a good sandwich, I'll know just who to call.' I say with a wink. We're now standing in the middle of my kitchen. 'So, lasagna then?'

'Whatever you say.' I gave Naomi the simplest instructions I could without sounding conceited. This dinner has to be good. Like good enough to have your sister not flip the fuck out on you for being a prostitute. I think it's safe to say the odds are against me. I put the food in the oven to bake and Naomi and I leave it so we can get ready.

* * *

I've just taken my shower and I'm standing in front of my wardrobe in only my bra and underwear trying to decide what to wear. I decide to go ask Naomi what she's going to wear. It's just dinner, but I want to look good. I throw on an oversized t-shirt and head down the hall to the other bathroom, where Naomi's getting ready.

'Naomi.' I bang on the door. I hear a muffled 'what' through the door. 'What are you going to wear?' She opens the door, already dressed.

'This.'

'Clearly.' She's got on black skinny jeans with a plain white blouse with a grey cardigan over it. Her hair is straightened and left hanging by her face. She looks gorgeous. 'Okay, I just wanted to see.' I pad back down the hallway to my room. I decide on denim skinny jeans with a plaid green top, left open with a black camisole on underneath. I decide to leave my hair wavy, I like it better that way.

I walk down the stairs to see that Naomi still hasn't come down. I take the food out of the oven, and it looks perfect. I set the table and put the pan of hot food on the table. I walk into the living room to find Naomi sitting on the couch.

'Could've helped set the table.' She just sticks her tongue out at me. 'Don't make a promise you can't keep.' I say in a deliciously flirtatious voice. Extra husky. The doorbell rings as soon as the sentence is out of my mouth. Naomi's tongue securely back in hers. I walk to the front door smiling to myself. I open the door to find a bored looking Katie. 'Please, try to contain your excitement.' She must not have noticed that I had opened the door because as soon as I'm done speaking, Katie's hugging me. She never was much of a hugger. 'Are you okay Kate?'

'Yeah, I've just missed you is all.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I know.'

We walk in the living room to find Naomi in the same spot I left her, not looking like she is getting up any time soon. 'Naomi.' I say. She jumps at the sound of my voice before turning to face me and Katie. She looks shy. I've never seen this side of her before. Is this what she's like with all new people? 'Katie, this is Naomi, obviously. Naomi, Katie, my sister, again, obviously.'

'Yeah, think we got it Ems.' Katie pipes up. 'Hello there.' Is she being nice? She must've noticed Naomi's hesitance. I leave Katie's side to walk over to Naomi who is standing up at this point.

'Katie, you know where the dining room is.' I say, my eyes never leaving Naomi's.

'Uh, yeah, right.' She makes a hasty exit to the other room.

'What's wrong?' I ask as soon as Katie's out of the room.

'Sorry, I know she's your sister, but I don't like new people. I used to be so confident all the time. Anthony's just made me become more…reserved when it comes to new people. I guess you just never saw that side to me because you make me feel so comfortable.'

'It's okay. I understand.' I open my arms and Naomi steps into them. I give her a strong hug and a quick peck on the cheek as I'm pulling away. I offer her my hand and she takes it. We walk into the dining room to find Katie sitting at one of the places I set. 'Right, let's eat.'

I serve everyone's food and we start eating in a rather awkward silence.

'If you don't mind me asking, who are you?'

'Katie!' I chastise.

'What?'

'Nevermind.' She doesn't know about Naomi's insecurities. 'I'll tell you later, alright?' She just nods. We finish eating with minimal conversation. We move into the living room and I fetch a glass of wine for the three of us. We're going to need it.

I walk in the room to find Naomi sat as far away from Katie as she can possibly get. It was rather stupid of me to leave them alone, knowing Naomi is anything but comfortable. I quickly hand Katie her glass of wine before sitting down right next to Naomi. I can see her visibly relax.

'So are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?' Katie says in a clearly agitated tone. I would be too I suppose.

'Yes, but let me just warn you now, you're not going to like it.' I tell her everything. From why I became a prostitute to how I met Naomi and why she's living with me to how I need her help getting me out of said prostitution. I obviously made sure it was okay with Naomi that I told her about Anthony. Katie kept a relatively calm face on the entire time, giving me the benefit of the doubt for once.

'Well, are you two, like, together?' I shake my head. 'Do you want to be?'

'Eventually.' Naomi answers and I smile at her.

'I am honestly shocked. This is for real? You're not playing some sick joke, are you?'

'Yeah you got me Katie, ha-fucking-ha.'

'Right, sorry. It's just, I think I need some time to understand.' I nod because that's exactly the answer I had hoped for. That means she's going to help, but she wants to be able to understand first. 'I'm just gonna go home and think, okay?' I nod again and get up to hug her . She hugs me tightly before making a swift exit.

'Is that good?' Naomi asks.

'Very good.' I answer.

**

* * *

Note: Right, there you go. Review please, and yes, you can criticize, but bashing is a whole different league folks. Thanks guys.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So, hey there. Sorry, it's been like a week since I updated, I've had to be a good girl and do my summer reading. Blech. Just for the record, I hate poetry. Love reading, hate poetry. Just throwing that out there. I've also had a bit of a social life, apparently my friends are feeling neglected. Oops. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! They really make my day, every single one. Usually. Anyways, here's a new chapter, Emily's POV. Cheers.**

* * *

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. Naomi and I watched a movie and went to bed, sort of like an old married couple. I figured skipping one last night of work wouldn't hurt. I know I told Naomi that she could have all the time she needed to cope, but I hope it doesn't take too long. I know it sounds selfish, but I at least want to be able to call her mine, you know? It's not like as soon as we start officially dating I'm going to expect sex or something. I know what she's gone through and I would never push her to do something she's not ready for.

Right now I'm laying in bed with my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Naomi's arms wrapped around me. I can tell she's still sleeping by how deep her breathing is. This is how our morning goes. Whichever one of us wakes up first waits for the other to wake up. Then we have breakfast. Hmm, maybe I can convince Naomi to go shopping with me. I could use some new clothes, and I'm sure she could too. I think she's starting to wake up. My thought is answered by icy blue eyes meeting my warm brown ones.

'Good morning.' She says, voice thick with sleep.

'Morning.' I say, my voice coming out much hoarser that expected. I try clearing my throat, but to no avail. Great. This is what I needed. To lose my voice, which inevitably means that I will be sick tomorrow. Losing my voice is sort of my body's way of letting me know that I'm about to get sick. Like the gross 24 hour bug kind of sick. I groan just thinking about it, but it comes out as a strangled whisper.

'Alright Ems?'

'No.' I say, causing a confused look to appear on Naomi's face. 'I'm going to be sick tomorrow.' Realization crosses her face. She couldn't tell that I've lost my voice because my voice is always husky in the morning. She now realizes that it's much huskier than it should be.

'You've lost your voice.' She says with a smirk.

'Thank you, doctor.' I say sarcastically. 'Do you know what else that means?' She shakes her head no. 'That tomorrow you get to witness me throwing up every ten minutes, all day.' I say with fake joy. The smirk falls off her face and is replaced with a look of sympathy and concern.

'Well, I'll be here to take care of you, then.' She gives me a small smile. I smile back at her. 'Breakfast?'

'Do you even need to ask?' I ask mostly to myself because Naomi is already halfway down the stairs. I follow her at a lazy pace. I walk into the kitchen to find her pouring a bowl of cereal for both of us. She puts mine in front of me and I start to eat, but not before offering my thanks. I have manners.

'Well, what're we doing today, Em?'

'Wanna go shopping with me?' I look up from my bowl to find an unimpressed looking Naomi. 'Please? I'm gonna be sick tomorrow.' I say with a pout added for good measure.

'Ugh, fine. We'll go shopping.' I smile triumphantly and she can't help but smile back at me. Once we finish our breakfast I tell Naomi to get ready.

'What, why do we have to go so early?' She whines like a five-year-old. I glance at the clock and roll my eyes.

'Naomi, it's two o'clock.'

'Oh, is it? Why did we sleep so late?' I just shrug. 'Alright, fine, I'll get ready.' I smile at her as she walks up the stairs which she just returns with a scowl. I follow her up the stairs to get ready as well.

* * *

An hour later and we're sitting in my car on the way to the mall. We arrive after a rather silent journey. Naomi and I are strolling through the mall, side by side. I really want to hold her hand, but I'm not sure she would appreciate that too much. I'm really not sure. Naomi interrupts my internal struggle by reaching out and entwining our fingers herself. Damn, I should've done it. Oh well, I love holding her hand.

Now, I may not seem like the shopping type, but you can't grow up with Katie as a sister without learning to shop. I figured if I might as well enjoy it if I had no choice in doing it. Sometimes shopping by myself makes me sad because Katie and I have drifted apart. Shopping always reminds me of her.

By the time I was done, I had dragged Naomi to at least seven different stores. She held all of my bags for me, but not without a bit of complaint here and there. I just reminded her why she was doing it and she was alright. We just walked out of the mall, both holding a few bags so we can continue to hold hands. We throw the bags in the back seat and climb into the front.

'Jesus, Em, I'm exhausted.'

'Sorry, did you at least have fun?' She smiles and turns to look at me.

'I always have fun with you.' Awwwww! I beam back at her.

'Do you want to go out for dinner?'

'Sure, but nowhere fancy, I'm not exactly dressed to impress.'

'Well, neither am I!' We're both in jeans and hoodies. We share a laugh before sinking into a comfortable silence. I decide to bring her to my favorite restaurant, now that she's brought me to hers. It's a little diner where my family used to go every Saturday for breakfast. We pull in the parking lot and walk to the door. I love the way Naomi opens the door for me wherever we go, it's adorable.

We're sitting in a booth looking at menus, even though I always get a burger and fries when I come here.

'Is there any specific reason we came here?' She asks.

'My family and I used to come here every Saturday for breakfast. It reminds me of a time of innocence, you know? When my biggest problem was being teased by Katie. Sometimes I come here when I feel lonely or sad. It reminds me of the happy times my family's had.' She just looks at me.

'That's sweet.' She answers and I blush. The waitress comes over and we tell her our orders. 'So, has Katie called you yet?'

'Naoms, it's been less than 24 hours since we talked to her.'

'I know.' She says quietly. I reach across the table and take her hand.

'I'm sorry.'

'You don't need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong.'

'I know, but I know you're already insecure about us. I'm sorry that I'm giving you any more of a reason to be.'

'It's fine. I know you don't want to do it. It's fine.' She repeats. 'I just worry about you sometimes.' I smile at her and she offers a weak one back.

We finish eating in silence for the most part. I pay the bill, even though Naomi threw a fit because of it. We get in the car to take the relatively short drive back to ours. I can tell she's still upset that I paid the bill.

'Nai, stop being ridiculous. It doesn't matter.'

'To me it does Emily. You pay for everything for me. The least I can do is pay the fucking dinner bill.'

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry.' She sighs.

'I'm never going to be able to stay mad at you, am I?' I smile.

'Nope, sorry.'

We pull in the driveway and I immediately have to go upstairs and get ready for work. I can tell Naomi is disappointed. Once I'm dressed I go into the living room where I know Naomi is watching T.V.

'Naomi, I have to go.'

'Fine.' She snaps. I sigh. I hate it when she gets mad at me when I go to work.

'Come on, Nai. Don't be mad at me, please.'

'I'm not mad.' She snaps again.

'Then give me a hug.' I open my arms. She sighs before standing up and wrapping me up in her arms. She kisses my forehead before releasing me. I peck her cheek in return before turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

While I am at work, I start to realize that whatever sense of fulfillment I used to get from doing this is no longer there. I just feel wrong. This feels wrong. I feel like I'm betraying Naomi, and in a way I am. I suddenly can't wait for this to be over.

* * *

I arrive home from work at about four, only to find the T.V. still on with a sleeping Naomi in front of it. I sigh. I hate the fact that she feels so insecure without me. I mean I love that she wants me, but I hate that it took someone beating the shit out of her for years. I don't like that she's so vulnerable, but I know she'll heal in time. I decide that I should wake her up and move her to the bedroom to avoid cramping. First I take a shower and change into pajamas. I walk downstairs and Naomi is still sleeping.

'Naomi.' I shake her once and she springs up. So fast, in fact, that she knocks me over in the process.

'Ems, oh my god, are you okay?' She helps me up from the floor. Ouch.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.'

'Sorry.' She whispers sheepishly.

'It's fine, let's just go to bed.' She nods her head eagerly and we walk upstairs and fall asleep nearly instantly.

* * *

**Note: I wasn't going to end it here, but I got sick of writing. So, let me know what you think, folks. Sorry, I know this was really just a filler, but I wanted to give you something. So, review please and thank you.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, especially the really inspiring ones. Oh yeah, that's all of them ;) So, here's another chapter for your reading pleasure, or displeasure for some. The first part is really just a bit of fluff, something I thought would be cute. Let me know. Emily's POV. Cheers.**

* * *

I'm woken up by the feeling that the contents of my stomach need to be emptied. Oh god, I forgot. I run to the bathroom and make it just in time to see my dinner for the second time. I vaguely feel a hand holding my hair and another rubbing my back soothingly. I turn around once I've emptied the contents of my stomach to find Naomi holding a glass of water in front of my face. I hesitate to reach for it because I don't fancy seeing it again.

'You have to keep hydrated, Em.' Naomi says softly and sympathetically. I like this side of her. Less ice more nice. I reluctantly take the cup of water and drink all of it, knowing that it's only a matter of time before it comes back up. I hand the cup back to her, but don't bother getting off the floor. Usually when I'm sick I just camp out in the bathroom to avoid spewing wherever I sit. Today will be no different. Naomi notices this and leaves the room. I figure she's left me to go back to bed, and I don't blame her. Who'd want to spend their day watching me throw up?

Naomi's been gone for less than five minutes when she enters the bathroom again, empty-handed. I shoot her a puzzled look and she offers her hand to help me stand up.

'I don't want to move.' I say, voice hoarse. She just sighs before leaning down and slowly lifting me up. I don't know what she's doing, but I honestly don't care at this point. I feel like shit. I put my arms around her neck and she starts to walk me through the bedroom. She carries me down the hall and into the other bathroom where she's set up a make-shift bed for me. She's also brought in some books and food.

She lays me down gently on the pile of blankets and sits herself right next to me.

'I figured if we were going to spend the entire day in the bathroom, we might as well use the biggest one.' She says with a small sympathetic smile.

'Naomi, you don't have to-'

'I want to.' She says simply. I just sigh because I know she's not leaving. She wraps her arm around my shoulders and I cuddle up to her side. She starts to move her hand up and down my back soothingly and I feel myself start to drift off.

I wake up to find Naomi and me in the same position I fell asleep in. I look up and see that she's fallen asleep too. I feel that soon to be familiar feeling in my stomach, and I turn just in time to spill my guts for the second time today. Naomi is instantly awakened and holding my hair again. There she is with that damn glass of water again.

'Do you hate me? Or do you just like watching me throw up?' The venom in my voice is clear, but she just waits for me to take the water and drink it all. I know I shouldn't be a bitch to Naomi, she's only trying to help. I'll make sure to thank her tomorrow. Next she hands me a banana. Is she joking? I give her a look that says just that.

'It's called the BRAT diet.' I look at her with annoyance clear in my expression. She sighs and rolls her eyes. 'Bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast. Things that you most likely will be able to keep down.' Oops. I open my mouth to apologize, but Naomi cuts me off. 'It's fine Emily. You didn't know.' She says with nothing but sincerity in her voice. I smile softly before peeling the banana and eating it slowly. Naomi takes the peel and leaves to throw it away. When she returns she sits down next to me and wraps her arm back around my shoulders, and I fall into another deep slumber.

* * *

I wake up feeling like slightly better. I immediately notice that Naomi is no longer acting as my human pillow. 'Naomi.' I call out weakly. I sigh and decide that I'm feeling well enough to go look for her. Before I can reach the stairs I hear shouting. More specifically, I hear a man shouting. And even more specifically than that I hear Anthony shouting. The voice that's haunted my dreams countless times.

'You were never good enough for me, you worthless bitch! Once I'm finished with you, Red'll get what's comin' to her!' I hear specifically. I take the time to get my cell phone and send a quick '911 Anthony' text to Cook. I then run down the stairs to find Anthony standing over a defeated looking Naomi. Before my brain can object, I'm running at Anthony, fueled by rage. I tackle him to the ground and deliver a forceful punch to the nose and a knee to the balls. I quickly stand up, knowing that won't keep him down for long. I rush over to Naomi and gather her up in my arms, choking back a sob at the state of her. I know Cook will be here any second, he lives about two minutes away from me.

Just as my thought ends, Cook bursts through the door. He immediately sees me with Naomi on the floor.

'Take her to the hospital, I'll take care of him.' He says quickly.

'Cook, you have to call the police. This has to end.' He nods. I pick Naomi up and grab my car keys on the way out the door. The trip to the hospital feels like hours, even though it only takes about fifteen minutes. I quickly gather Naomi in my arms and rush into the E.R. I've never really had to do this before, so I just run in and yell for help. Someone immediately comes over to me, and then everything becomes a blur. They take Naomi away from me on a stretcher, and I can faintly hear a nurse talking to me. She hands me some paperwork and tells me to fill it out. I walk over to the waiting area, barely aware of what I'm doing.

It feels like hours before someone approaches me. He tells me that Naomi has been stabilized, and I can see her. She has lost a lot of blood, mostly just from her broken nose. On top of that she broke three fingers and cracked some ribs. They say she'll be fine, but she has to stay overnight. I thank him and he leads me to Naomi. Tears are running down my face even before I see her, but they come thicker and faster when I see her. She looks so fragile. Everything's so fragile. I walk in and sit down next to her bed and take her hand. It's only minutes before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to find that Naomi's still sleeping. I feel so guilty. I promised her, I fucking promised, that Anthony wouldn't find her. That I would protect her. How is she going to trust me again? One step forward and a hundred steps back, that's how it always feels with her. Not that I regret any of it. I'd do anything for her. She's worth it. I see her start to move, showing signs of waking up.

'Naomi?' I whisper. Her eyes open and tears instantly spring to her eyes when she sees me. 'Naomi, I'm so sorry, I know I promised, I'm sorry, I don't know how he found us, I hate myself for this-'

'Emily, stop.' She says through her tears. 'I'm not crying because I'm upset.' I'm instantly confused. 'I'm crying because I'm so relieved that Anthony didn't hurt you. I just left to get something to eat, and then he was there, and I tried calling for help, but no one came, and-'

'Naomi, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.' I interject.

'No, Em, it's okay. I don't blame Anthony's actions on you. It's no one's fault but his.' I look at her in awe. This girl is seriously amazing. I stand up and gently wrap my arms around her.

'He's going to go to jail, Naomi. I'm not letting this happen again.' I say firmly. She just nods against my shoulder, still wrapped in my arms. 'I know you just want to move on, but once he's locked up, we can move on together, okay?'

'Okay.'

* * *

**Note: Sorry, rather short one. Next chapter will be Katie helping Emily deal with Karen. Then Naomi dealing with Anthony after that. Then I think you know what happens after that ;) So, two more chapters before the getting together, I thought would be good. Let me know. Oh, and when I started this chapter, this is not what I had intended to happen. I swear, it was going to be full 'o' fluff. Sorry, but review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey there! I'm feeling rather good today, so here I am. So, someone mentioned that I included an Americanism in the last chapter? Argh! I'm literally mad at myself for that one, and in case you didn't catch it, 999 is the British emergency number, but it's 911 in America. A stupid little mistake. Thanks for pointing it out though ;) Emily's POV, folks. On with it then…**

* * *

It's been a few days since Naomi was attacked, and she's home and doing well. I am so grateful that she doesn't blame me for what happened, but I'm still doing everything in my power to make her comfortable. I actually think I might be a bit irritating, but she takes it all with a smile. Katie called me earlier today, letting me know that she's going to help me. I knew she'd come around. We're meeting tomorrow afternoon for lunch.

I've just walked in the door after, hopefully, one of my last nights of work. I've come to expect Naomi to either be still awake or sleeping on the couch when I get home. Tonight she's still awake.

'Hey Nai, how're you doing?' She's laying down on the couch watching T.V.

'Fine, a bit sore.'

'When's the last time you took your medicine?'

'Um, five hours ago?'

'Naomi, you're supposed to take it every four hours.' I say chidingly.

'It makes me feel funny.'

'Yes, but it also alleviates the pain. Come on, it's late. You're taking your medicine and going to bed.'

'Yes, mum.' I sigh and walk over to help her off the couch. She groans in pain halfway up, and I immediately stop moving her.

'Alright?' She nods, but is clearly hurting. I help her the rest of the way up before gently wrapping an arm around her back. We slowly make our way to the stairs before taking them one at a time. We make it to the bedroom without any incidence, and I help Naomi undress. Before you freak out, I have to help her because of her ribs. Once she's in pajamas I help her into bed. 'I'll be right back.' I say and she nods. I walk to the bathroom and quickly get her pain medicine and a glass of water. I bring them to Naomi and she takes them, but not without a bit of grumbling which just makes me giggle. 'I'll be in soon, kay?' She nods again.

'Hurry please.' I smile and nod. I take a quick shower before putting on some pajamas and slipping into bed next to Naomi. She spoons me from behind and I fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I wake up panicking because I didn't set the alarm for lunch with Katie. Naomi and I can easily sleep until two or three in the afternoon. I look at the clock to see that it's only eleven, and I told Katie to meet us at the restaurant at one. I breathe a sigh of relief before relaxing back into Naomi's arms. I decide that we should probably get up now to start getting ready. I roll over to face Naomi and study her face for a minute. She's so beautiful and she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I snap out of my stare to wake her up.

'Naomi.' I shake her a bit and she sits up quickly. Her body didn't quite agree with that one. She groans in pain and lays back down slowly. 'Sorry, I'm sorry.' I say in a rush. 'Be right back.' I run to the bathroom and come back with pain pills. She groans again at the sight of the pills. 'Come on, your hurting and you need these.'

'But we have lunch with your sister today.' She whines.

'It's fine, you don't even have to say anything.'

'Em, I don't want them. I want to be there for you and my head has to be clear in order for that to happen.' Awwwww, that's so sweet! She wants to be there for me even though she's the one who's going through a very nasty divorce right now. I'll just have to return the favor and be there for her during that, not that I was planning on not being there for her before, but, oh never mind.

'You're really sweet sometimes, did you know that?' I ask smiling. She just blushes and ducks her head. 'You are going to be miserable if you don't take them.' She shakes her head no again. 'Fine. You just stay here then so I can get ready, then I'll be back to help you.' She nods and I leave to shower.

* * *

Naomi and I have just arrived at the restaurant to find that Katie is already here. We sit down, but not before getting an earful about being 'late lezzer bitches.' My sister is rather lovely, isn't she? Gotta love her. She finally gets to what we're actually here to talk about.

'I have to admit, Ems, I don't really have any experience with this kind of thing.' She says, lowering her voice considerably.

'I know you don't, I just don't know what to do. I don't think Karen's going to just let me leave. We obviously can't go to the police because she'd just point them to me.'

'I know that, maybe, did you want me to threaten her?'

'I don't know if that would be the best idea, she could like, find us or something.'

'What's she gonna do, kill us?' Katie asks with a smirk.

'Something along those lines, yes.' Her smirk immediately fades.

'I was kidding.' She whispers.

'Yeah, well I'm not.' I can tell that Naomi is uncomfortable, both with the conversation and her injuries. I reach over and put my hand on her thigh and she reciprocates by grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. I smile over at her and she smiles back.

'Why don't we just confront her about it, maybe try to make a deal or something?' Katie asks, clearly too deep in thought to have noticed mine and Naomi's PDA. I really can't wait until I can actually call her mine. Once all this shit is sorted, I hope she's ready, but I won't rush her. I want her to be just as committed as I will be.

'Yeah, I guess that's our best bet.'

'No time like the present, yeah?'

'Sure, why not?'

'Do you know where we can find the bitch?' Katie asks. I nod.

* * *

'Emsy, so glad you wanted to meet!' Karen practically shouts as she engulfs me in a hug. I try not to flinch. For safety purposes I've decided to try to deal with Karen alone, Katie and Naomi hiding somewhere in the pub for back up if needed. Also, no, in case you were wondering, Karen is not personal with all of her employees. She likes me. A lot. I hope she keeps that in mind when I try to quit.

'Karen, good to see you.' I lie with a sickly sweet smile.

'What'd you want to talk about, Red?'

'Well, see, um, I kind of want to, you see, I just-'

'Out with it!'

'I want to quit.' She looks stunned.

'Why would you want to do that?'

'I've found someone.' I blurt out. Her face softens a bit. For a pimp, Karen isn't that bad of a person. She cares about her employees, and she takes care of some of them too. Definitely not your run of the mill pimp, if you ask me.

'Right, just know that if I ever get caught, and someone mentions a little red head, you're dead. Got it?' She says in the sweetest way possible.

'That's it? Just like that?' I say, stunned practically beyond words.

'Sure. Love is special. You have to cherish it. Even I know that.' She says with a wink.

'Thank you so much Karen.' I say, still in a daze.

'Sure thing Emsy. Let me know if you're ever interested in getting back in though, yeah?' She says with a smirk.

'Yeah, yeah.' I scan the pub for Katie and Naomi and spot them staring at us from a corner.

'See ya around, Emily.' I smile and give Karen a genuine hug.

'Yeah, Karen. Bye.' I walk out the door of the pub and wait for Katie and Naomi to follow. When they do, I run up to Naomi and hug her, very gently of course. She instantly reciprocates before pulling me back to tell them what happened. 'She let me go. Just like that.' I say happily. Katie looks dumbfounded while Naomi has broken into a broad smile. She hugs me again.

'Something's finally gone right.' She whispers into my ear. I pull back and give Katie a strong hug.

'Thanks, Kay.' She just nods against my shoulder.

'Right, well, I have a life, so bye lezzers.' I just grin at Katie and she grins back. 'Really, I'm happy for you Ems. You too Naomi. You take care of my sister, yeah?' Naomi just blushes and nods, still painfully shy around Katie. 'See you soon Ems.' I nod.

'Really soon.' I say. I watch Katie drive off with a wave and a smile. I turn to Naomi and she looks like someone's painted the smile on her face. 'Home?' I ask. She nods and we head home for the night.

**

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading, review please.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks, once again, for the reviews. I usually like to space the chapters out more, but I'm really excited about the next couple chapters. As surprised as you guys are about Karen's reaction, I'm even more surprised. Also, I hadn't even considered Karen having malicious intentions, and I don't think I'll be bringing her back. So, here's another chapter for you ;) Oh, and if you ever have any questions, never hesitate to ask because I will message you and answer them. Naomi's POV this time folks :)**

* * *

Emily and I lazed about the house for the rest of the evening after her meeting with Karen. I've honestly never felt so happy, ever. She's free. Better than that, she's free because she wants to be. For me. I'm falling hard and fast for this girl. It's only a matter of time before she has all of me, totally and irrevocably. Once I've dealt with Anthony, I think I'll be ready. Ready to let go and give myself to her.

I received a phone call after we got home from lunch, telling me that my court date was Thursday, then it was Tuesday. They had me sign some papers and give them my statement and all that the day after I got out of the hospital. Emily had to give a statement too, but she won't have to testify. They say that Anthony will only get from 3-5 years. Apparently domestic violence isn't considered an unforgivable offence. Sure I'm scared that once he gets out he'll find me, but I know that Emily will do everything in her power to keep him away from me.

I wake up every single day feeling safer and more loved than the day before, and Emily has everything to do with it. Like she said, once we deal with Anthony, we can move on together. When I think about a better future, it always includes Emily. Always.

She's being amazing with the injuries, borderline annoying, but I think it's cute how much she worries. I know she'll be there for me during the trial, and I have never even thought otherwise. She's my everything right now, and that scares me. It also makes me indescribably happy. I'm counting down the minutes until I'm finally done with Anthony, and can start a new relationship with Emily. I know it may seem like I wouldn't be ready to go right from one relationship to another, but it feels right. I feel ready.

* * *

I wake up to a still sleeping Emily, but my ribs are screaming. I get up to get my medicine from the bathroom, but I didn't realize that one of my legs has fallen asleep. I end up on the floor, my ribs feeling a hundred times worse than they did just a minute ago. I let out an ear piercing scream which has Emily instantly awake. Tears are streaming down my face and she finally figures out that I'm on the floor. She sucks in a sharp breath when she sees me, but quickly comes to help me up.

'Naomi, what happened. Never mind, don't answer that, it doesn't matter. Come on, up you go.' I quickly shake my head no because I honestly don't think I can move right now.

'Just let me stay here for a bit.' I whisper, the tears still coming, thick and heavy. She nods before laying down next to me and putting her head on my chest. She gently runs her hands over my ribs, so that I hardly feel it at all. We lay there for about an hour, unmoving except for her hand. 'I think I can get up now.' She is instantly up, helping me sit up straight. I let out a few groans along the way, but we successfully get me sitting up. She stands behind me and hugs me.

'Ready?' I nod hesitantly. She lifts me gently and maneuvers me onto our bed. 'I'll be right back.' She whispers. She comes back with a glass of water and my pain medicine. 'Sorry I didn't get them before, I just didn't want to leave you on the floor crying.' I smile at her because she really is a sweetheart. I eagerly swallow the medicine. 'Hungry?' I nod. 'I'll make us something to eat.'

She comes back about ten minutes later with food for both of us. 'Thanks.'

'It's no problem.'

'Really, Em, thanks. You're being so helpful and patient.'

'You were just as helpful and patient when I needed you to be. It's just my turn now.' I smile at her and she returns it. We finish eating and I figure it's time to tell her about the trial tomorrow. I didn't want to ruin the good mood yesterday with thoughts of Anthony. I guess it's good news that the trial has come so quickly because then we'll be able to move on faster, but it's still going to be hard. I'm so glad that Emily will be there.

'Something on your mind Nai?'

'Yeah. The trial's tomorrow.' I say quietly. She looks confused before realization settles on her face.

'You want me to come?'

'Of course. No, I don't want you to, I need you to.' She smile sympathetically.

'I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else.' I smile genuinely back at her.

'I honestly don't think it's going to take too long, a few hours maybe.' She nods.

'What time do we need to be there?'

'Um, the trial starts at ten so they want me there by 9:30.' She nods again.

* * *

We arrive at the courthouse on time. We've been going to bed at a more normal time since Emily doesn't have to work anymore. I am a lawyer, but I don't think I could handle representing myself in this case. The trial is set to start in about ten minutes and they have me waiting outside with Emily. I'm not feeling so great right now, this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Emily must sense my timidity because she wraps me gently in her arms.

'You can do it, okay? Just look at me the whole time if you have to. Don't pay any attention to Anthony. Pretend he's not even there.' I just nod against her shoulder and try to blink back tears.

The trial went by agonizingly slow, feeling like days rather than hours. They let me sit with Emily after I gave a tear-filled testimony. I looked at her the entire time and when I was done she didn't let go of my hand once. Letting me know repeatedly that she is here for me. We're waiting for the verdict. There's no jury or anything like that. Anthony vehemently denied ever laying a finger on me, even though my nose clearly told otherwise.

The judge looks ready to deliver the verdict and I squeeze Emily's hand that much tighter.

'I find the defendant, Anthony Campbell, guilty of aggravated assault. Sentencing will be tomorrow morning at 9AM.' That's it? He'll get less than five years for aggravated assault. How could they not find him guilty of domestic violence?

'Naomi?' Emily whispers from beside me. 'Is that good or bad?'

'He'll get five years at the most.' I say distantly. She sighs heavily.

'Have you filed a restraining order yet?' I nod my head. 'Are you ready to go home?' I nod again. 'Are you ever going to speak to me again?' I nod a third time. 'Good to know.' She says under her breath. 'Let's go then.' I vaguely hear Emily trying to ask me more questions, but I can't bring myself to listen. Even with the restraining order, who's to say that Anthony won't come after me again?

I look up to see Emily standing in front of me holding my car door open. I don't even remember getting into the car. I get out slowly and walk ahead of Emily to the house. I walk up the stairs into our room and change into shorts and a hoody. I walk back down the stairs and sit in front of the TV and just stare at the blank screen. Emily appears in front of me seconds later, looking less than amused.

'Naomi, listen to me. Anthony is going to prison for five years. That's five years to move on, to grow up and discover yourself, okay? Five years to spend together, without worrying about someone attacking you in your own house. You can't spend every day worrying about him coming back. I could walk outside right now and get hit by a car, and there's nothing I could do to change that. You have to live in the present because you never know what the future holds. If you spend all your time worrying about it, you'll see that you haven't lived much of a life.' I sit looking at her open-mouthed. She's totally and completely right.

'Em, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, none of this is your fault. Just, try, okay?'

'I will.'

'Well, what do you suppose we do for the rest of the day?' She asks. Hm, haven't really thought about today. Guess that's that 'thinking about the future too much' thing Emily was talking about.

'Um, want to go to the park?' She looks at me like I'm a lunatic, but her face softens when she sees that I'm serious.

'Sure.' We walk to the park, after me putting on some jeans of course. I feel more than comfortable holding Emily's hand in public now. In fact, I don't like not holding it. I'm going to wait until after Anthony's sentencing to tell her that I'm ready. Ready to be hers. It makes me smile just thinking about it. Emily notices my goofy look and smiles up at me.

'What're you smiling about, you loon.'

'Want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?' She smiles even bigger.

'Like on a date.'

'Yes, Ems, like a date.' I say, rolling my eyes at her excited tone, even if I really think it's adorable. She'll never have to know.

'Hmm, I'll think about it.' She says. I look at her disbelievingly. 'Okay, okay, fine.' I smile at her and she smiles back. We arrive at the park and Emily's eyes light up. Good choice Naomi.

'Want me to push you?' I say, pointing at the swings. She smiles, but then frowns.

'But your ribs-'

'Are feeling just fine.' I finish for her with a smile.

'Alright.' She acquiesces. She gets on the swing and I start pushing her. We stay like that for a bit, me just pushing her, but I can tell she's thinking about something. I grab the chains of her swing, halting her motion. She looks questioningly back at me, but I just start walking to a bench.

'Did I hurt you, are you okay?' She rushes out. I smile.

'I'm fine, Em. I just want to talk to you, if that's okay.' She grins.

'Well, of course that's okay.'

'Something on your mind Ems?' She looks deep in thought for a minute before answering.

'No.' I burst out laughing. 'Damn, I thought you wouldn't notice.' She says breaking out into a smile.

'I wouldn't have if you didn't take five minutes to think about it.' I say still chuckling.

'I was just thinking about what I said to you earlier. It's just, I thought after Anthony's trial that you would be ready to be with me. I wasn't going to push you, and I'm still not, I'm just really-'

'Emily.' She stops babbling and looks up at me sheepishly. 'I was going to ask you something tomorrow at dinner, but now you've gone and ruined it. So, now is good, I suppose. Would you like to be my girlfriend?' She looks gob smacked. Then she starts nodding slowly.

'Yes, of course I would.' She says finally. I lean in without hesitation and kiss her chastely, but deeply. She has a dreamy look on her face when I pull back.

'Let's go then. I'm hungry.' I say ever so gracefully. She nods before grabbing my hand and dragging me toward home.

**

* * *

Note: Sorry, I know I said next chapter, but I couldn't wait! The fic still isn't over. I was thinking of bringing in the rest of Emily's family and Gina. Like a meet the parents. Let me know what you think. Also, let me know what you think about immense amounts of fluff. Cheers guys.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: May I suggest a re-read? I can only apologize for the huge unexpected hiatus. School starts in like five days, and I'm finally done running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. I planned to update last weekend, but I was actually in a car accident XD I know, sounds fishy, but I'm fine, thanks for asking ;) So, without further delay, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

"Naomi, you need to calm down."

"I'm good, I'm calm, cool, collected, yup, that's me."

"Riiiight." I drag out the word unnecessarily. Naomi is being completely ridiculous about meeting my parents. Okay, maybe she does have a bit of a reason to be nervous. Well, now that I think about it, my parents probably seem like complete nut jobs to anyone outside the family. Hell, I'm in the family and I think they're a piece of work.

"Sorry, Ems, I'm just nervous. I want your family to like me."

"Just be yourself, they'll love you, babe. Who wouldn't love this face?" I say the last part in a coo while pinching her cheek.

"Oi, piss off!" She says, clearly trying to suppress her laughter.

"Love you too." I deadpan. She sends a cheeky smile and a wink my way. I can't help but return the smile. "Right, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I offer a reassuring smile before opening the door and walking in. Naomi hesitates in the doorway, so I reach my hand back and pull her in.

"It's about time you came in, I thought you were going to shag on the front porch." Ah, Katiekins, how I love you so.

"Jesus fuck, Katie, shut up, will you?" I fume in an angry whisper.

"Lighten up, lezza. Emsy never was one for jokes. Always so serious this one is." She aims this at Naomi and the bloke seated next to her, whom I have yet to be introduced to.

"Yeah, well, you say joker, I say bitch." Katie knows exactly how to rile me up. All she has to do is seem unaffected by my insults, and she has me fuming.

"You're just jealous, bitch." Even when her comebacks suck, I still get mad. Naomi must sense me getting ready to explode because she releases my hand and rests her hand on my lower back, rubbing soothing circles there. I relax immediately and smile my thanks at her. I grab her hand again and bring her to the couch opposite of Katie and the lad.

"Katie?" Naomi asks. I don't really know why,but I think Katie has a sort of soft spot for Naomi. I don't care what it is, as long as she's nice to her.

"Hmm?"

"Who's this?" Naomi inquires about the bloke, her vulnerability around new people ever present.

"Oh, shit, sorry." She is clearly trying to gauge Naomi's mood. Naomi just grins slightly, silently telling her it's alright this time. "This is Ted, he's my new boyfriend." When he gives no response Katie slaps his arm lightly. He looks questioningly at her. "Say hello, you twat." She tries to say under her breath, but we hear her clear as day.

"Oh, right, hello there." I wave and Naomi clings to my hand, shifting noticeably behind me. Ted looks to Katie for an explanation, but she just shakes her head slightly. He shrugs and goes back to...whatever it is he's doing. Both me and Katie are trying to figure out how Naomi is doing, with little success. Ever since he-who-shall-not-be-named, Naomi is anxious around people she doesn't know, especially men.

"Would anyone like a drink?" My mother appears in the doorway of the kitchen, still as falsely polite as ever, I see.

"No, mum, just let us know when dinner's ready, yeah?" Katie counters in a tone that has me struggling not to giggle. Katie has held even more of a grudge than me for the way mum treated me in college. She has gotten over her extreme homophobia, but Katie says the memories of it are still strong. I agree, but I don't see a point in staying mad. Katie does enough of that for both of us.

"Where's dad?" I ask before she retreats back into the kitchen.

"He'll be out it a minute." She says curtly. Okay, when I say she's gotten over her homophobia, I mean she's sort of shoved it in a closet. Haha, pun. What I mean is it's just waiting to come out. I crack myself up. Before anyone can notice the dorky smile I have on my face, my dad walks in.

"Hello, girls." He booms in his usual cheery and oblivious tone. Katie immediately shoots up to give him a hug, and I would've done the same if not for the death grip Naomi has on my hand. I settle for a small hello and a smile. Dad gives me a funny look, but ignores my resistance to a Fitch hug. "Who's this Emsy?" Naomi looks at me with horror etched on her face, and I just look back guiltily. I told her I would tell my parents she was coming, but it's really better not to.

"Dad, this is Naomi." I stand up and drag Naomi with me. She offers a timid hello and shakes his hand politely, still not releasing my hand. Right before it can get awkward, mum walks in and announces that dinner is ready. We move into the dining room to find the usual spread of amazing food that my mum puts out for guests. Before Naomi can sit down, I excuse us and bring her to the bathroom.

"How you doing, babe?" I told her that if she needed to leave we could.

"I'm good, fine." I look at her to make sure she isn't lying before nodding. I give her a peck on the lips and bring her back to the table.

"You alright girls?" My dad asks. I just nod and sit down with Naomi right next to me. Conversation flows easily, but Naomi stays quiet. Katie and I tag team to change the subject whenever anyone asks Naomi a question that will possibly make her uncomfortable. We ultimately end up back in the living room with glasses of wine all around.

"So, Ted, what do you do?" My dad always starts his interrogation off with this seemingly innocent question.

"I actually own a night club." Ted replies confidently. Of course you do Ted. I'm thinking this guy will be gone soon enough.

"Really, how interesting." My dad counters sarcastically. One thing Rob Fitch cannot stand is arrogance. The questioning continues for at least half an hour, and when he seems satisfied, he turns to Naomi. My eyes bug out of my head. I turn to Naomi, but she just smiles at me and squeezes my hand slightly, letting me know she's fine.

"How about you Naomi, what do you do?" He uses a slightly softer tone when speaking to Naomi. He always was good at reading people, so he must sense her uneasiness.

"I'm a currently unemployed lawyer." She answers in a reasonably confident tone. He nods appreciatively before going through the questioning once more, with far less venom in his tone than he had used with Ted. After he's finished he smiles proudly at me and I smile sheepishly back.

"Well, we better get going." I break the comfortable silence that had settled between us. Naomi looks relieved.

"Come on Ems, it's only half gone ten!" Katie yells.

"Katie, not tonight." I reply firmly. Realization dawns on her face and she nods.

"Right, see ya lezzas." She gets up and hugs both me and Naomi. I kiss my mum and dad on the cheek and Naomi settles for a handshake. We both shake Ted's hand as well because he honestly seems like an okay guy. Once we're out the front door without incidence, I physically feel Naomi relax.

"See, was that so bad?" I ask innocently. She just looks at me for a moment before cracking a smile.

"Nope, not that bad. Not half as bad as my mum will be." She laughs slightly at the last part. I just shrug.

"Compared to my parents, I'm sure your mum will be lovely. My mum's a cow." She hesitates for a second.

"Well, your dad's great. I like him." She says softly. Her dad is something that she shies away from whenever the subject arises. All she's told me is that he fucked off when she was twelve and she hasn't seen him since.

"I can share." I reply just as quietly. She yanks me by my hand and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispers into my hair. My reply is a quick kiss on the cheek.

**

* * *

Note: Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises! Well, okay, I can promise it won't be as long a wait as last time ;) Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey again, here's the next chapter. I'm being drowned in school work, so updates will probably be quite sporadic. **

* * *

"I think I might be coming down with something, we could go some other time." I continue to glare at her. "Come on, Ems, please?" My resolve is wavering, but not crumbling.

"Naoms, stop it." The fact that I have to plead my girlfriend to visit her own mother is pathetic in itself. "This dinner will be fine, and your mother will be lovely, just like you." She looks at me incredulously. I sigh. "Stop looking at me like that, we're going, end of." Her face falls and I almost give in and stay home. Almost. Instead I walk up to her and kiss her, but before she can deepen it, I pull away.

"Hey, I wasn't done!"

"There will be more time for that later when we get home from dinner at your mum's." She grumbles indecipherable profanities under her breath. I just walk out the front door, leaving it open for her to follow me.

We arrive at Ms. Campbell's house ten minutes late because of Naomi's childish whining. Sometimes she acts like a five-year-old who doesn't get her way. Just another one of the qualities I love about her though. We haven't said our 'I love you's' yet, but I can tell we're almost there. Naomi is still grumbling about this dinner, but I seriously don't understand why. Anyone else's parents are a step up from mine, to an extent. I'm sure Naomi's mum is perfectly normal, well, closer to normal than my mum.

"Let's go."

"Are you sure we couldn't just reschedule, or, maybe, not?" I continue to glare at her, so she gets up and rushes into the house without me. Is she honestly going to start a fight about this? It's dinner with her mum, not fucking Anthony or some shit. I just sigh before getting out of the car, and making my way inside cautiously. When I enter the cozy looking house, Naomi is nowhere to be seen. Instead I am greeted by who is undeniably Naomi's mum. The same peroxide blonde hair with piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, love. You must be Emily." She greets me warmly with a large smile. Hm, Naomi must have gotten her icy side from her dad. Or she's just angry at the world for dealing her such a shitty hand with Anthony. Nah, probably just her dad. I realize she is looking for some sort of affirmation that I am indeed her daughter's girlfriend.

"Oh, yes, I'm Emily." I reply and smile shyly.

"Aren't you just lovely. You'll have to excuse Naomi, I saw her storm in here. Not even so much as a hello. You'd think she hated me or something. Well, bless your soul for sticking with that one."

"You're absolutely right, Ms. Campbell, your daughter can be a right cow, but I love her all the same." I smile even thinking about her. Even when she acts like a five-year-old, she's still my five-year-old.

"Call me Gina, dear. Ms. Campbell makes me feel so old."

"You are old, mum." Naomi chimes in from the doorway. She walks over , grabs my hand, plants a kiss on my cheek, and whispers a quick 'sorry' into my ear. I just smile up at her to let her know that it's fine.

"It's lovely to see you too, love. Now, I've made you dinner, so let's eat." Naomi looks somewhat skeptical at this statement, but follows us into the kitchen nonetheless. I take a seat next to Naomi, and she rests her hand on my leg. We start eating in a comfortable silence, but Gina breaks it not too long into our meal. "So, Emily, what do you do?"

"Mum." Naomi warns. I just smile at her.

"I'm not working anywhere right now. I'm keeping my options open at this point. Well, that's not entirely true, I know what I want to do, I'm just trying to figure out how to get there." I blush faintly at my rambling. Gina just smiles.

"What is it that you want to do?"

"I want to be a photographer." Gina nods appreciatively.

"What's stopped you from following that dream?"

"My parents." I answer quietly. The reason that I was, and still sort of am, mad at Naomi for not wanting to visit her mum is because my parents have always kept me in a bubble, and that bubble is restricting in every sense of the word. They don't want me to follow my dreams because they don't want me to drift away from them. I'm kept on a tight leash, and I've had more than enough of it.

"Right, anyone for a drink?" Gina kindly steers the conversation away from my sad excuse for a life.

"No , thank you Gina, I'm driving." She just smiles and nods before looking to Naomi. Naomi looks at me for permission, which is ridiculous because she is an adult and can do whatever she wants.

"Go ahead, babe." Naomi gets up and retrieves two wine glasses and wine. She pours herself and her mum a drink and we move into the living room. The night progresses, and I notice Naomi downing her wine. She's had at least four glasses already. I think Gina's noticed too because the conversation has ceased, giving us an opportunity to leave. Before I can say we're leaving, Gina asks Naomi a question that may very well ruin the entire night.

"How have you been, Naomi?" I look to Naomi, struggling to keep the horror off my face. Not that Naomi and I haven't talked about Anthony, but it is still a very sore subject. The tone in which Gina asked this question is what immediately triggered worry in my expression. I know she's talking about Anthony, and so does Naomi. Naomi's expression is completely blank. She looks down, her hair covering her face. I reach my hand out to touch her leg, but she immediately flinches away.

"How have I been?" She whispers in a tone that holds far more anger than any yell ever could.

"Naomi." I whisper quietly. She ignores me, and continues to silently fume. I can tell she's trying not to explode on her mother. When she looks up at Gina, tears are slowly but surely making their way down her face.

"I went through hell." she starts in a whisper. "And you had no idea." I just sit in shock, watching Naomi break in front of me. "You invited us to dinner and he charmed the shit out of you. You couldn't even bother to notice that your daughter was in pieces. Not to mention the bruises. At first he was discreet, but they soon became noticeable." I try hard not to flinch, not that I think Naomi would notice. She is completely zeroed in on Gina, not looking like she's stopping any time soon. "You didn't bother showing up to the trial." I glance at Gina and notice that she's cowering away from Naomi, looking genuinely afraid of her. "The only person who helped me, who noticed how broken I was, was a complete stranger. Is that a good enough answer for you, mum?" She gets up and walks out.

"I-" I start to speak, but get up and walk out after Naomi instead. I expect her to have walked away, but she is sitting in the passenger seat of the car. I walk to the drivers side and silently start the drive home. When I pull into the driveway Naomi just sits in her seat, staring straight ahead. I get out and walk to the passenger side. I pull open the door and reach around Naomi to unbuckle her seatbelt. She walks inside, clutching my hand. We get into bed and curl up next to each other.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you, too." Is my automatic response.

* * *

**So, there you go. Review please.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I apologize, again, for the lack of updates. It's only the third week of school and I'm already buried. Not to mention the five+ clubs I'm a member of. Busy girl, I am. Now I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews last chapter, I would thank all of you personally, but Fan Fiction is being a pain in my arse lately. Is it just me? Well, one reviewer in particular, lexie, made my day with her review. Honestly, you're so nice. You should just get an account, they're free, and that way you'll get an e-mail when I update ;) Kay, here you go!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling absolutely drained. Apparently screaming at your mother and then crying your eyes out can have that effect on you. Right after Emily told me she loves me, I lost it. Everything had been building up for so long; I couldn't hold it in any more. Emily was right by my side the whole time, which turned out to be surprisingly long, just holding me. I'm so grateful that I found her. I don't know where I would be without her. Well, that's a lie. I'd either be with Anthony or dead.

I roll over so I can see Emily and am met with two gorgeous eyes staring back at me.

"Hey." She whispers tentatively.

"Good morning." I whisper back tiredly. A frown works its way across her face. I reach my hand out and smooth the wrinkles that have appeared on her forehead as a result of her grimace. She lets out a small smile at my small gesture, letting her know not to worry. In this case, everything really will be okay.

"You're still tired." It isn't a question so much as a statement. I hesitate, but nod. I really am exhausted. Any plans of productivity have been unceremoniously thrown out the window. "Go back to sleep, I'll cook breakfast." My eyelids are already drooping, but I stick my lips out, asking for a kiss. She pecks my lips before getting up and leaving the room quietly. The girl is like a fucking cat or something; can never hear her coming or going. I've caught myself talking to an empty room several times when I thought she was still there. I drift off with a smile on my face.

* * *

When I wake up again Emily has sneaked her way back into bed. Told you, like a fucking cat. She's sitting up in bed reading a book, and she has clearly not noticed that I'm up yet. Revenge. See, Emsy here thinks it's shitting hilarious when she walks into a room and I'm talking to myself, or when I don't realize that she's left.

I smile slyly before jumping up and screaming. This has the intended result, which is Emily shrieking and falling off the bed. Well, okay, the falling off the bed wasn't planned, but an added bonus. I nearly piss myself laughing, while Emily stands up and glares at me. I instantly sober up when I see that she doesn't think it's as funny as I do. I then realize that she's holding a hand over one of her eyes.

"Cow."

"What happened?" I'm absolutely befuddled as to how falling off a bed can result in an eye injury.

"I'm afraid if I tell you that you'll laugh." She looks…shy? I stand up and pull her hand away from her face. I gasp when I see a bruise already starting to form.

"Emily, what…?"

"I may have punched myself in the face." She mumbles.

"Wh-" Is all I can manage to get out before I burst out laughing. Shit, bad Naomi. I stop laughing, with some difficulty, and pull Emily downstairs by her hand. I walk her to the couch and sit her down before wandering into the kitchen. I pull some ice out of the freezer before wrapping it in a towel and walking back over to Emily. I straddle her lap and put the ice pack gently over her eye.

"Better?"

"You always make it better." She whispers. I smile and kiss her before laying my head on her shoulder, ice pack still on her eye.

* * *

"Shit!" I fly into the bedroom at Emily's curse.

"What happened?"

"I have a fucking interview today and I completely forgot." Emily rushes out while running around the room collecting various clothing items. I smack my hand to my face because I forgot too. I run downstairs and close up Emily's portfolio, putting it by the door with her shoes and coffee. She rushes down the stairs, looking completely flustered.

"Babe, breathe. You've got time." She smiles up at me before sitting on the steps. "Um, Ems?" She looks up. "Your eye." I whisper. Her face falls.

"Mother fucker." She whispers.

"Wait, just…wait here." I run up the stairs and grab my makeup bag. I run back down and begin to apply everything and anything I can to cover up the nasty bruise that has since formed on Emily's eye. I didn't know it was physically possible to hit yourself in the face hard enough to leave a bruise. When you can hardly see the bruise at all I lift the mirror for Emily to see. She smiles before standing up and kissing me soundly, leaving me with what I'm sure is a goofy grin on my face.

"Right, I have to go. Are you gonna be alright? I'm sorry I totally forgot, and I know with what happened last night-"

"Em, I'm fine, really. Have a great interview, babe. See you later." I kiss her and shove her out the door. Well, now what?

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I really don't have time to write. Oh, and does that not happen to normal people? They continue to talk, unaware that the person has left the room? Happens to me all the time :) Leave me something nice, kittens.**


	21. Thank You!

Let it be known that this is not a chapter, and for that I can only apologize. This is just an ending for this story because all of you lovely readers really do deserve some sort of closure on this. Life hit me like a ton of bricks these past few months, and my writing was unfortunately my last priority. I'm definitely not done writing fictions because I love it, but this story is officially done. I may be starting a new one soon, but I don't want to start something I can't promise to finish. I just want to give a special thank you to a few people who have stuck it out through everything with this story. I really want to go through and give you all a special thank you, but there are so many of you! Thank you endlessly to the following people: **..wombat, ROCKtheMEDIA, vaskon, neverhappy10, slushhy, FreakFlagFlyin, iwetta, LovelessNprescott, RuinMyLife, Nutmeg321, phantomfundraiser, Anonymous-Obsession13, 2k10cathy, iMakesPaxtch., nitaxnitro, lilybirdssong, nancyfitch, intriguedbamboo, texasgirl29, SaphireSkins, spikie142003, Milch Getting, faidey, Merimies, , What'sInTheBox, lumagoo1015, origliasso, , VeryStalkable, manic221, bituinus, InYourShadow, untraceable17, dourememberthat, and last but not least Mrs Lexie Callios. **Each and every one of you inspired me to keep writing when I felt like throwing in the towel. I cannot begin to convey my gratitude for all of the kind words. What better time than Thanksgiving? Oh, right, American thing :) Alright, switch off your soap boxes, you twats, making me get all sad and teary-eyed. Seriously though, this fic has been one of the most inspiring things I've ever experienced. Over 10,000 people read my writing! That's insane! Not all of them liked it, but poo poo on them. Thank you so much, and this will definitely not be the last you hear from me. I'm also a huge lurker, so I read whatever semi-good material I can find! Thank you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
